


Wicked Ways

by quirjyturkey



Series: Haikyuu Psychopath!au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Fluff, Gore, HAVE I SAID GORE WARNING BECAUSE GORE WARNING, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Month, Happy Ending, Lev is there for literally 3 seconds, M/M, Mental Asylums, Psychopath!AU, Self-Harm, Violence, everyone ends up crazy, not that angsty really, so is tendou, sorry??, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirjyturkey/pseuds/quirjyturkey
Summary: Fate, Falling, Giving in, and a Dynamic Duo.Corruption, Enchantment, Risks, and Consequences.these are the factors of falling in love with psychopaths.once it's happened, there is no recovering.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!.!  
> THIS STORY MENTIONS SUICIDE, EXTREMELY SERIOUS MENTAL ILLNESS, SEX, AND DEATH.  
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THINGS.  
> THANK YOU

_Tuesday, October 14th, 2016 - 10:46 AM. Sento Jēmuzu Asylum._

They say that everything happens for a reason; that it's fate, it's inevitable.

For Sugawara, his fate was this insane asylum on an isolated island in the middle of the fucking ocean.

For Sawamura, his fate was Sugawara Koushi.

It's not as if he wasn't prepared for how... _maniacal_ the gray haired psychopath was, he was more than prepared for that.

What poor Sawamura wasn't ready for was his own deadly mistake.

Twenty-four year old, Sawamura Daichi, had unwillingly found himself with an emotional attachment to his patient.

It's not as if he had intended to, thus is just how fate plays out sometimes. Fate is cruel.

~•~

He just wanted to be a _normal_ doctor, he wanted to work in a _normal_ hospital with _normal_ patients. Oh no, of course not. He got the opposite. Kuroo Tetsurou, in the words of his father, was fucked.

The twenty-three year old neurosurgeon had been trained in many different medical fields. He knew most everything you needed to know about human anatomy and how to fix you if you're broken. However, Kuroo wasn't trained in psychos. The only experience he's had with those type people was with his late best friend who disappeared in their third year of high school with his equally insane lover.

So, Kuroo was overly confused and frustrated when he got transferred from his normal hometown ER to an isolated asylum. His bosses excuse being _"I think you'd do well in this field and it'll gain you experience."_ Jesus fuck, his boss was never any more right, Kuroo was good at what he did and he was gaining more than enough experience.

Unfortunately, like most things, his job got boring. He has been there for ten months. Seeing the usual picture everyday.

The only excitement he gets is when one of the patients have an episode and Kuroo gets to use extreme amounts of morphine to calm them down. Yet, that rarely happened.

Finally, one day as Kuroo thought he was going to go just as insane as his patients he heard yelling and then the doors to the infirmary burst open. In came two gaurds, dragging a small boy along with them. He had shoulder length hair that resembled pudding. The boys eyes had dark bags underneath them and blood was on the corner of his eyes and frowning mouth.

Kuroo had rushed over, listening to the angry gaurds as he took the boy. The had apparently found him in his cell with a piece of glass, slicing away at his arms and legs. Kuroo took the boy to one of the beds, having to call over two nurses to help him stitch and wrap the wounds.

This wasn't unusual here, people actually try to commit suicide a lot unfortunately.

Soon enough the boy left back to his cell two days later. Kuroo was back to being bored for another week or two before he saw the boy again for the same reason.

This began happening more and more.

The boy would stay for two to four days depending on how bad his attempt was, he would leave for two to three weeks, and then he'd be back in the infirmary that Monday at 10:36 am every single time.

This is when Kuroo started falling into the whole _"I'm fucked"_ region.

He started to get to know the patient. He found out that his name was Kenma Kozume and that he was twenty-two (which shocked Kuroo since he had the physique of a malnourished eighteen year old).

Kuroo and Kenma had gotten to know each other.

Harmless, right? _Wrong._

Kuroo began feeling different about Kenma. Anything Kenma asked for, Kuroo would get it for him. Kuroo missed Kenma when he wasn't in the infirmary and wished Kenma would hurt himself more frequently just so he could see the insane suicide obsessed sociopath.

Kuroo had finally realized his feelings for Kenma as something none other than love.

That's how Kuroo Tetsurou was fucked.

He had fallen for a bomb obsessed sociopath and there was no getting up from it.

Ever.

~•~

See now, Iwaizumi Hajime always loved challenges. That's why he took up the career of an insane asylum guard.

He was the captain within five months and fucking a patient within a year.

It wasn't unusual for the patients to come onto to the guards and it definitely wasn't uncommon for the guards to oblige but one patient was glued to the back of his mind.

Oikawa Tooru, the World renowned schizophrenic serial killer that only does what "the voices" tell him to.

The man was a genius, a real life Moriarty. Except, he's killed thousands of people and probably more than that. It's intimidating, even to Iwaizumi.

Now usually, the guards approached the patients first, feeling horny or bored but that was against Iwaizumi's morals. He hated seeing the guards fucking patients in the hallways or cells or showers. It was kind of gross.

Why was Oikawa stuck in Iwaizumi's mind? Because Oikawa approached Iwaizumi.

Of course he declined, feeling flustered because _"Oh shit, I'm gay"_ and Oikawa is actually really hot.

Day after day, night after night. Every time this insane fucker saw Iwaizumi he was right by his side whispering sinful things to him.

Which fucking sucked because Iwaizumi started giving in.

Giving is never good.

~•~

Bokuto Koutarou loved Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi Keiji loved Bokuto Koutarou.

The duo were the Bonnie and Clyde of serial killing maniacs.

Never getting caught and if they were, it wouldn't be for more that six hours.

They were inseparable, being high school lovers and all.

Akaashi was mainly the brains and the beauty. He came up with the plans and escape routes. He had been insane his whole life and was damn brilliant at doing it.

Bokuto was a different story. He was more violent and didn't exactly think before he acted. He was almost normal until he met Akaashi in his second year of high school, that's when his life truly began.

Bokuto was completely entranced by Akaashi, which led him to complete insanity, shooting up some random class, and running away with his significant other.

Now they live together, in hiding, making jokes about their equally insane friends getting caught and making bets as to how much longer they'd be in captivity.

It wouldn't be much longer for sure.


	2. "Corruption"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've talked about this Suga, if you keep trying to seduce me I'll be assigned to a new patient and then I'l for sure never come back." Daichi states and he for sure sees Suga's mood falter for little less than a second before smirking for the millionth time that day.
> 
> "Well, it's good to know that you don't want to be assigned to some other villain."

As of right now, Sawamura was staring directly at the silver headed man who sat directly across from him, his lips upturned into a smirk and his hands propping up his head.

Daichi's eyes flicked to the hand cuffs around Suga's wrists, knowing there were chains around his ankles as well. He felt Suga's eyes boring into his skull as he inspected him.

Daichi cleared his throat, picking up his pencil and clip board, "How have you been Suga?" He asked, finally starting the session.

Suga laughed at the question, his laugh was strangely  _gorgeous._

"What an odd question, Daichi-san,"Suga leaned back into his seat, "But to answer it, I've been the same. Mentally ill and locked up in a cell with Tooru and Kozume." Suga went quiet as Daichi began writing, he smirked, leaning into the table again, gaining Daichi's attention.

"I've missed you though, Daichi. You've been gone for  _so_ long." Suga paused while his eyes scanned Daichi's face, stopping to look into his brown orbs " 'thought you had abandoned me like everyone else does."

Daichi's throat went dry. Suga had his face as close as his chains would allow him to go so Daichi has to restraint himself from kissing the cocky sociopath's lips. He recollected himself quickly, inhaling and exhaling before looking at Suga again.

"We've talked about this Suga, if you keep trying to seduce me I'll be assigned to a new patient and then I'll fore sure never come back." Daichi states and he for sure sees Suga's mood falter for little less than a second before he smirks for the millionth time that day.

"Well that's good to know tat you don't want to assigned to some other villain."

With that statement, they continued their session.

 

Suga talked about how one of his cell mates went mental and got sent to sector five, which was basically solitary confinement. He complained about Tooru's whining and Kozume's blunt comments and insane ways to get sent to the infirmary to see the 'hot' doctor.

Honestly, if he weren't an insane serial killer he would've just sounded like a normal guy with problematic room mates. 

Unfortunately, he's killed tons of innocent people and would probably continue to do so if he weren't locked up.

 

A knock on the metal door to the room erupted, interrupting Suga's story. Suga rolled his eyes, disappointed that his time was up.

The door opened and in came three guards all with guns in their hands and tasers on their belts.

"Gentlemen." Daichi greeted them as he kneeled down to unchain Suga's legs from the table so he could walk. Suga stood up at the same time Daichi had and he looked at his therapist. He noticed that they were mostly the same height.

Suga knew he didn't really care about anything or anyone but when it came to the psychiatrist in front of him, it was different.

Suga wanted to be with Daichi, he wanted to corrupt him an make him his He knew he could do it too. Daichi is so utterly infatuated with the sociopathic sweetheart that Suga could probably persuade him to kill himself to prove his love within the next couple weeks.

Suga smiled at the thought of suicidal love. What an amazing way to die.

 

"Alright Suga, I will see you on Thursday. Request for me if anything harmful comes to mind." Daichi said as he escorted Suga to the guards. 

Before Suga could be handed over the guards he turned around to face Daichi, leaning in quickly so he could whisper in his psychiatrists ear.

"I'll miss you Sawamura" Suga kissed below Daichi's ear, chills making their way down Daichi's spine"Please make sure you come back." Suga whispers while turning around and smiling at the guards who were just as confused as Daichi was.

Suga happily walks out the door whistling some tune, knowing he had flustered Daichi.

 

Suga moves his head to look at the guards around him and to his surprise he didn't see the head guard, Iwaizumi.

Suga giggles,  _Tooru is going to be upset.,_ He thought as they arrived at his shared cell.

From the outside you could hear Beethoven's ' _Fidelio_ ' blaring from the inside along with faint voices, meaning one of two things.

One being that Kozume is back from visiting his sugar daddy in the infirmary, this would be the better of the two.

Two being that Tooru is talking to himself again, which pisses Suga off to an  _unbelievable_ extent.

Suga watched as the guard in the front (most likely the second in command) pulled out the key to unlock the door.

Not even  _seconds_ after the door opened, Tooru sprung out, wrapping his arms around the guards neck.

 

" _Iwa-chan!"_ Tooru's voice rang as Suga snorted, earning a look from the schizophrenic.

The guard pushed Tooru off of him with a 'What the fuck' and a dirty look.

Tooru looked as if he were going to retort before he saw that the guard was in fact, not his beloved. Tooru's face twisted in disgust at the fact.

"Well, you're  _definitely_ not Iwa-chan." Tooru pouted before sighing and stomping his foot like a child.

"Tooru, please stop acting like a child. You're a grown man." Suga heard Kozume's voice from inside the cell as he got his restraints removed.

 

"Now Now you two, if you fight, these handsome gentlemen will take you to solitary confinement." Suga said sweetly as he rubbed his wrists.

He made his way into the cell once his ankles were free. He heard the guards mumbling about ' _insane_ ' and ' _freaks_ '. He even heard ' _faggots_ '.

He only giggled because they weren't entirely wrong.

 

"Nice to see you again, Kozume. How was Kuroo?" Suga asked, turning down Tooru's music and ignoring the whine that emitted from the brunette.

"He seemed fine. He tried to fake his anger when he found out I injured myself to see him again." Kenma says, looking down at the PSP that Kuroo had got for him last time he was there.

"Well, that's good!" Suga looked over at Tooru who was probably lost in space due to the medication the doctors have him on. It wouldn't be surprising.

"Tooru-" Suga started but the brunette cut him off.

"Have you got a plan, Koushi? I feel that vibe coming from you." Tooru said, his attention was focused on the wall across from him and Suga just smirked.

"I do actually," Suga glanced at Tooru "That was faster than usual, what's got you so concentrated?" Suga asked but Tooru just blushed and shook his head.

"Iwaizumi-san fucked him in the showers yesterday night." Kozume said, bluntly. Tooru screeched.

"Kozume-kun! What the fuck?!" Tooru shouted, his face extremely red. Suga just chuckled.

"It was bound to happen Tooru, might as well just let it be known." Kozume said, his attention still on his game "Please continue Koushi, what plan?"

Suga's smirk turned into a smile ad he leaned back on his bed.

"Corruption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter one.
> 
> Did you like it? Uh? Yes? No? Maybe? Kind of?
> 
> It's kind of hard turning these sweet little babies into emotionless pyschopaths so.
> 
> Aha.
> 
> Okay Suga's really only supposed to be the emotionless one.
> 
> Oikawa isn't exactly emotionless he just crazy and "does what the voices tell him to" and has narcissistic personality disorder.
> 
> Kenma just hates the human race in general and likes getting back at people, yknow? Like. Uh yeah.
> 
> So um
> 
> Yeah I have the next chapter typed into my phone already and I think I'll post it tomorrow.
> 
> Sound good? Yeah, sounds good.


	3. Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, considering I don't trust or like anymore than three people in this hellhole, I definitely haven't traded anything." Kenma continued as he fixed the waistband of his underwear "And although I am a serial murderer, stealing is against my morals. I like to think that what's mine is mine and what's yours is yours."

"Alright Kenma,"Kuroo began as he unhooked the IVs from Kenma's arms "You're free to go."

Kuroo stood up straight, stretching his back, "And next time try not to asphyxiate yourself, you nearly died this time."

Kenma slowly pulled his legs out of the bed, standing up and facing the taller man in front of him, "So, everything else is fine as long as it doesn't kill me?" He asked in a bored tone but his head was tilted and his eyes had this glint in them.

"That is not what I said." Kuroo stated matter-of -factly.

"It kind of is," Kenma said while his eyes followed a nurse who was leaving the room, the two of them were the only ones left.

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, taking to two steps forward so he was right in front Kuroo and his head was still tilted on his shoulder, "And what if I  _want_ to die, Kuroo? What if I want to leave this world because I'm just a worthless criminal, y'know."

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, his gold eyes staring into Kenma's own.

"I would never let you die."

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a short second before glancing away and nodding, "Whatever you say, doctor." Kenma says, picking up the old PSP that he had asked Kuroo fora couple weeks back and slipping it into the hem of his underwear, covered by the ugly, dirty, white prison jumpsuit.

Kuroo stared at Kenma as he adjusted the handheld device in a way that the guards and detectors wouldn't notice it. He had a bruise that ran around his neck from the rope he tried to hand himself from.

As much as Kuroo loved seeing Kenma, he hated seeing him hurt but that was the only way he could see him. Selfish, right?

"So Kenma," Kuroo finally said as Kenma continued to adjust himself (he had a process), Kenma let out a hum that told Kuroo to continue.

"Where do you even get the stuff to harm yourself with? Is there someone you trade it off of? Do you steal it?"

Kenma paused for a minute before shrugging, "Well, considering I don't trust or like anymore than three people in this hellhole, I definitely haven't traded anything," Kenma continued as he fixed the waistband of his underwear "And although I am a serial murderer, stealing is against my morals. I like to think that what's mine is mine and what's yours is yours."

Kuroo chuckled at Kenma's response, nodding, "Alright, so where do you get everything? Razors aren't allowed in the cells and a rope  _definitely_ isn't either. So spill it," Kuroo crossed his arms "Where do you get everything?"

Kenma turned around, "Can't say. It's a secret."

"C'mon Kenma, I'm not allowed to tell a patients information anyway. So why not?" 

Kenma sighed and shook his head, he knew he had this guy wrapped around his finger and he could most likely get whatever he wanted but did he trust him? No, of course not. Kenma didn't trust anyone fully.

"Can I go back to my cell? Tooru is probably freaking out because no one is in there with him." Kenma asked, glancing at the door while ignoring Kuroo's attempt at trust.

Kenma also knew that Kuroo liked him which he thought was  _absurd_. Who the Hell falls for a killer? Someone insane, that's who.

Kuroo nodded as he left the room to go get the guards, probably disappointed that Kenma wouldn't answer his question.

Kenma watched the door fora minute, making sure nobody was coming in or walking by. When he knew that it was safe, he went to the little drawer in the corner of the room.

Kenma didn't really like anything in general except for maybe Koushi and video games but there were very few things that he both liked and disliked.

One of those things being drugs.

Now, Kenma didn't like the things going up his nose or things that can get your adrenaline pumping so fast that your heart stops for a few moments, no. Nothing hard like that.

Kenma liked morphine.

Yes, morphine, because morphine does  _wonders._ From easing pain to just calming his mind; it just chills him out.

The only reason Kenma dislikes morphine is because it's harder to get now.

Like right now, Kenma was pulling out a key he had snagged from Kuroo and putting into it's keyhole, opening the small drawer and looking inside.

There were a bunch of needles on one side and little glass jars filled with clear liquid on the other. He picked up one of each of the items, slipping them in the pockets of his jumpsuit.

He closed the drawer, locking it back up, and laying the key on top of it.

' _This would be so much easier if I could just get out already..._ ' Kenma thought to himself, he really missed his free will and the exhilaration of doing whatever the fuck he wanted to do.

Unfortunately enough, one year ago, he almost got caught in the midst of blowing up business men's cars when the the company's CEO got into his car to go home. When the man turned the key in his car, Kenma watched as it triggered the bomb he planted and killed the CEO instantaneously.

Two weeks later, he did it gain but to the judge who convicted Tooru. That was when he got caught and sent to this hellish place.

Kenma didn't exactly have anything wrong with his mind like Tooru or Koushi did, he just really liked inflicting pain on others when they pissed him off. You could say that he liked to play god but that's not really how he liked to think about it, he was an atheist.

 

"Alright Kenma." Kenma glanced at the door to see Kuroo standing there with two guards, one of the guards came over to Kenma,cuffing his wrists with restraints that were all to tight. 

"Let's go." The guard pushed Kenma forward, making him stumble and roll his eyes. He looked up at Kuroo who was intensely staring at the guard but looked at Kenma and smiled not even three seconds later.

"Kenma, be safe please. Let your bruises heal and try to sleep." Kuroo said with a smile that sort of made Kenma want to smile also.

"Whatever." Was all Kenma said as he made his way out of the room, blushing.

 

Kenma wouldn't say that he  _liked_ Kuroo. Honestly, at first he was just using him for the electronics and stealing his drugs but now it's more like he enjoys coming to see the medically trained goofball.

Kenma isn't crazy. He feels emotions, he'd just rather not feeling emotions because emotions mean attachment and attachment means protecting and that's how he got  _here._

If he wouldn't have killed that judge because of Tooru he wouldn't have been here.

Emotions are horrible and Kenma wishes he didn't have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are enjoying this.  
> It's hurting my fingers to type so much ;;;;


	4. "Schizo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru wasn't in a good mood today. The voices were noisier than usual, Kozume broke his stereo because he was being "too loud", and to make it forty times worse, he hadn't seen his Iwa-chan in two days.

Oikawa never had friends. He didn't exactly think he needed them because he had the "voices". The voices were kind of assholes though. He didn't like them, he never had but he always listened to them.

The first time he heard them he was scared, mostly because one of the voices had threatened to harm his mother if he didn't do the task at hand; pushing one of his classmates down the school stairs.

He was hesitant at first, sneaking behind her and then shoving her down the long flight of stairs. He watched as her body laid limp at the bottom of the staircase. 

He ran and never got caught.

He tended to think about that event a lot The sound of the shriek and then the loud snap that was most likely her neck. He would never forget how pale she looked and how big the grin on his face was as tears streamed out of his eyes.

So that's how it all began, Tooru had gone mad. Loopy. Insane. Crazy. He became a murderer nd he enjoyed it. He was the worst type of crazy.  _No,_ _wait_ he wasn't. He was the  _best._

Another thing about Tooru here, he thinks he's done nothing wrong. He thinks he's the greatest person known to man. He knows he's gorgeous and damn does he let it show.

His favorite way to show that he was the best was to flirt with the guards.

Tooru was the guards go to for a 'good time' and he allowed them. He would steal their shit after or during whatever sexual act they were making him doing or doing to him.

He mostly started to do it because the voices pestered him to do so, saying that he'd actually be worth something if he did and that people would finally understand how amazing he was. 

 

~•~

Tooru wasn't in a good mood today. The voices were noisier than usual, Kozume broke his stereo because he was being "too loud", and to make it forty times worse, he hadn't seen his Iwa-chan in two days.

Now, Tooru didn't exactly hate people. He actually loved people. He found them fascinating, especially Iwaizumi Hajime. 

The only man that Tooru may love more than he loved himself. Honestly, that was saying a lot too.

He was on way back to his cell from his treatment, a smile on his face and mumbling to the "voices".

He was trying to hide the fact that he wanted to murder everyone.

The guards escorting him had told him to keep it down, mumbling things about Tooru. One of them them calling him something along the lines of ' _a fucking psychopath_ '. Whatever it was, Tooru didn't like it.

He paused, his smile falling as he stood in the corridor not saying a thing. He stared at the floor, his right eye twitching as his thoughts raced.

 

' _You're insane. Not normal. Crazy. Insane. Not Normal. A psychopath-'_

_'You should show them who you really are since you're such a psychopath,right?"_

_'Be the psychopath that you ARE.'_

_'Kill them!'_

 

"Hey schizo, what the fuck do you think you're doing?-" Tooru's head snapped up at the guards voice. He grabbed the man's neck, shoving him against the wall, and lifting him in the air in a swift motion.

"Psychopath, huh?" Tooru's grip on the man's throat got tighter as he felt the other guards trying to pry Tooru off of him " I'll show you a fucking psychopath."

Tooru reached for the man's taser gun on his waist belt, ripping it off and holding it up to the man's chest. The guard's surrounding Tooru were shouting and trying to get his hands off the victim, making too much noise which just pissed off Oikawa even more.

Oikawa's lips curled into a smile as he looked at the guard, there were tears going down his almost purple face rapidly as Tooru choked him.

 

_'Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.'_

_'KILL.'_

_'HIM.'_

_'NOW.'_

 

Tooru let out a loud laugh before he put his finger on the tasers button "IS THIS THE PSYCHOPATH YOU WANTED TO SEE?-"

"Oikawa!"

Tooru stopped. Dropping the taser as he was about the press the button, he felt himself let go of the man he was about to kill. 

He turned his head to his right, to see just who he wanted to see.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tooru completely ignored the man who was coughing on the floor as he ran over to the head guard who looked insanely pissed. Tooru didn't care, instead of being wary of the dangerous aura coming from the guard in front of him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa's voice rang and all he heard was low grumble emit form the shorter man.

Tooru pulled away from Iwaizumi who looked maybe even a little more pissed off than he was before.

"Oikawa, you fucking dumbass." Iwaizumi looked past the narcissistic asshole in front of him and to the other guards who seemed like they were trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

"All of you take him to the infirmary, I'll take this jackass to sector five." Iwaizumi ordered the other guards who just nodded and did as they were told.

Oikawa just smirked at the one who he had been choking, he was now hacking up a lung like he had a bad case of whooping cough.

He stopped smirking when he felt hand cuffs snap around his wrists and someone grab his arm roughly. Iwaizumi.

"Ooh kinky, Iwa-chan.."Tooru said sweetly "Where are we going now?"

"Didn't you hear me, shittykawa? We're going to sector five." Oikawa frowned. Iwaizumi sounded extremely pissed.

"C'mon Iwa-chan, we both know you would never take me there." Tooru said, as they continued to walk.

And then Oikawa was pinned against a wall with a extremely pissed off Iwaizumi in his face.

"What the  _fuck_ am I supposed to do with you?!" Iwaizumi shouted an Oikawa before smiling weakly.

 

_'He's mad. He's mad.'_

 

"Not yell at me?" He asked quietly but Iwaizumi's jaw clenched and he raised his fist.

Oikawa was taken back when he felt Iwaizumi's fist connect with his jaw. He shouldn't have been surprised, knowing how pissed off his Iwa-chan was.

"Iwaizumi, I-"

"No, you could have fucking  _killed_ him, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi looked Oikawa in the eyes, his eyes were intense but Oikawa didn't flinch.

"Well, why do you think I'm here? I'm a psychopath. That's what I  _do."_ Oikawa retorted, he felt Iwaizumi tense.

Now, their relationship was complicated. They'd fucked before, obviously, and Oikawa had obviously developed feelings for the guard.

Iwaizumi on the other hand, didn't know what the fuck he though was right thing to anymore.

He didn't know how he felt. He knows he's heard of situations like these. A good guy, bad guy complex falling for each other and that sounded  _insane._

He didn't want to fall for someone like Oikawa. If he did, he'd go insane too. He didn't need that. He didn't  _want_ that.

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh before backing away from Tooru who was still pinned against the wall.

"I guess you're right." He said, surprising Oikawa again.

Where was the fight?

Iwaizumi took Oikawa back to his cell, giving him one last lecture as he uncuffed him before he locked him back in his cell.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said quietly as Iwaizumi unlocked the cell door.

"What is it?" Iwaizumi mumbled, still stressed about everything that just happened in the last thirty minutes.

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi opened the cell door and held it open for him to walk through. The schizophrenic looked down before standing up straight to look at Iwaizumi.

"I'm sorry for almost killing your friend." Oikawa said before making his way into the cell, pulling the door closed himself.

He stared at it for a moment before he heard the door lock shut .

He sighed, a smile forming on his face,

So this is what it's like to love someone normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I like the way I wrote this considering it was sort of rushed.
> 
> I'm to lazy to change it though so Oh well.
> 
> And trust me, I'm trying to be scientifically correct with all this lo stuff but how would I know what a person with schizophrenia feels like? I don't have it, yknow?
> 
> That was rude, I'm sorry. Excuse me if you know anyone with schizophrenia, I understand it is a very scary and terrible condition.
> 
> So yeah, this was chapter 3.


	5. A call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're too much"  
> "Nothin' you can't handle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes from 0-100 real quick with graphicness okay?  
> and its not the sexy graphic either (sadly, im sorry). It's the violent, blood and gore type graphic so please read with caution.
> 
> Thank You! <3

“Now, let’s see here...” The man with the two-toned hairstyle said, mostly to himself as he flicked his hair out of his eyes as the gel had worn off hours ago.

“B-Bokuto-san, pl-please!” The poor man who was sat in the Judas Chair, a chair constructed of nothing but wood and thousands of metallic spikes, pleaded. He had been here for days, being tortured and beaten by the owl-like man.

“No, No, No…Shhh Mikio-kun! Hush now, before I bring back out the heretics fork sooner than I originally planned!” Bokuto sang, picking up a pair of pliers and walking over to the poor man.

Mikio let out a loud sob as Bokuto sat himself on his lap. The spikes underneath his thighs and butt breaking skin, the poor man let out a sharp cry.

Bokuto let out a deep chuckle before turning to the poor man and grabbing his face, sweat and blood getting on his hands as he grinned at him, “You should have thought about all of this before trying to scam Akaashi and I, huh Mikio-kun?” Bokuto kissed the trembling man’s face before grabbing his fingers and bending them at an uncomfortable angle.

“You should have thought about all of this before you _deliberately_ tried to _kill_ my Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted, his voice cheerful and venomous at the same time as he clasped the pliers onto one of the man’s finger nails.

“This wouldn’t be _happening_ if you would have just _thought_!” Bokuto was yelling now as he ripped the man’s finger nails off of his fingers. The tear of the poor man’s skin made a quiet _rip_ noise as Bokuto continued to yell about how the man should have thought about his actions while ripping his fingernails off.

Bokuto completely ignored the man’s screams of pleads and pain as he stood up again, dropping the pliers and screaming at nothing.

He turned on his heel and grabbed the man’s face again, “It’s men like _you_ that disgust me! Men like you drive me absolutely _mad_ , did you know that?”

The man let out another shaky sob, shaking his head while his tears mixed with the blood falling from almost every part of his face, everything was bleeding except for _one_ part. His eyes.

That angered Bokuto.

“You don’t _deserve_ to be able to look at the world. Sick people like you don’t deserve to look upon the world.” Bokuto mumbled angrily, pacing back and forth, putting his hand in his sweat/gel mixed hair and fumbling with it before he stopped in his tracks.

The poor man’s eyes widened as he watched Bokuto’s angry look go tranquil. He watched as the maniac before him slowly made his way towards him with a calm smile on his face, “That’s it. I’ll just gouge your eyes out.”

The man was petrified as Bokuto put his dirty hands on the sides of the man’s head, his thumbs covering his eyes, the man let out a useless scream as Bokuto began to apply pressure onto the man’s eyes. _Pressing and Pressing_ into the man’s head as he continued to uselessly scream, feeling his eyeballs being shoved into his head, feeling Bokuto’s thumbs begin to dig under his eyeballs to actually rip them out.

“Will you shut the _fuck_ up?!” Bokuto’s one thumb finally made it under the man’s right eyeball and he ripped it out. The man’s eyeball was now hanging out of his socket by his optic nerve. The man let out another scream when he felt it pop out and Bokuto chuckled darkly, removing his other hand.

“Maybe I’ll just leave you blind in one eye…I could totally just cut that little nerve of yours and then you wouldn’t have an eye at all!” Bokuto laughed dementedly, he always got carried away with these things, especially if it involved the victim tried to harm his lover. That just made him go bat-shit.

Bokuto pulled a small Swedish Army Knife from his pocket, grabbing the man’s eyeball and switching the blade out, putting it up to the small nerve line.

“…Three!” Bokuto started his count down

The man let out a sob.

“…Two!”

The man began to mumble prayer under his breath.

“…One! -“

As Bokuto slashed the man’s optic nerve, the door to the room opened causing Bokuto to look up at the door and smile.

“Keiji!” Bokuto shouted happily, shoving the eyeball in the man’s mouth and keeping his hand over his mouth, quickly glaring and mumbling for the man to shut up.

Bokuto stood up, wiping his hands on his pants while going to greet his gorgeous boyfriend.

“Koutarou, I thought I told you not to make this one such a big deal?” Akaashi asked simply as Bokuto, wrapped his arms around his waist, leaving a quick kiss on Akaashi’s lips.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with a smile on his face, “Anyone that tries to harm you will pay with punishments a hundred times worse. I thought I’ve explained this before?” Akaashi let out a soft laugh as he shook his head.

“You’re too much.”

“Nothin’ you can’t handle.”

Akaashi’s smile stayed and then faded after few seconds, “It’s getting late and I need to talk to you about something.” Akaashi’s eyes averted to the sobbing man behind Bokuto “Take care of him quickly and wash up. Dinner will be done soon.”

Bokuto nodded, “Alright babe. I’ll be done in a few minutes.” He said, looking back at the man with a smirk on his face and the man shook his head as he cried harder.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, another soft chuckle leaving his mouth, “Alright, I’ll be waiting.” He says, kissing Bokuto once more, his hand going to the back of his head to bring his face closer.

When they broke the kiss, Akaashi looked at Bokuto one last time before leaving the room.

Bokuto smiled as he watched the man he loved leave the room, he turned on his heel again to look at the poor man in the chair.

“Now, you heard him! Let’s make this quick, yeah?”

~…~

Akaashi sat at on the couch with his phone in his hand. He was re-reading emails that included offers from clients who wanted to make deals with him and Bokuto. Sometimes he thought these people were crazy, especially the ones who couldn’t pay them back. The clients knew what happened to them if they didn’t pay up in time and it’s not very pretty.

Take what Bokuto was just doing to poor Mikio-san a few moments ago (of course Bokuto went all out due to certain circumstances), but why would you even try to make a deal if you knew that you would die if you didn’t pay your debts? Did they have a death wish? Did they choose to die? Who wants to willingly die? That’s just silly.

Akaashi sighed as he locked his phone, leaning his head back on the couch, “Koutarou, stop trying to sneak up on me.” Akaashi said, a smile tugging at his lips when he heard his boyfriend groan and pop up from behind the couch.

“That’s not fair! I was so close!” Bokuto pouted as he made his way to sit with Akaashi on their couch, Akaashi was laughing.

“I knew you were there the whole time, dummy. You can’t scare me.” Akaashi said, taking Bokuto’s hands and pulling him down onto the couch.

Bokuto groaned and pulled Akaashi into his arms, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his wet hair rubbing against Akaashi’s neck, “I’ll get you one day, you wait and see.” Bokuto paused to kiss Akaashi’s shoulder, “What did we need to talk about again?”

Akaashi hummed and leaned against Bokuto, pulling his phone out again and going into his e-mails, scrolling until he found the correct one “I got an e-mail from our dear friend, Koushi, today.” Akaashi said, holding the phone up in his boyfriend’s line of sight.

Bokuto looked up at the screen reading the email,

_Hello love birds!_

_I would hope that you’re doing well and that you two are both still so deeply in love, yes? That’s wonderful!_

_As expected, it’s around the time that I’ve become tired of this facility. Of course, I’m writing to you for one reason only, I’m going to need you to get me out of here and maybe Tooru and Kozume as they’ve also become ever so tired of the asylum. Now, usually I would have asked sooner for you two to help us escape but the three of us have all hit a stopping point in our escape._

_Basically, we’ve all “fallen” for someone, as Tooru puts it, and we can’t seem to leave them. Now, the downside to this is that they’re all completely normal men._

_One of them being the Head Guard of the facility, Iwaizumi Hajime. The second being the Head Doctor/ Neurosurgeon, Kuroo Testurou. And the Third being my own personal Psychiatrist, Daichi Sawamura._

_We don’t exactly know what to do to break out as we all have agreed that we don’t exactly want to leave them and end up feeling heart break so we’re asking you two politely, as dear friends of ours, to help us._

_With Love,_

_Koushi, Kozume, and Tooru._

Bokuto laughed, shaking his head, “So, they’ve gone and fallen in love some good guys, huh? Shocking.” He continued to laugh as Akaashi sighed _._

“We’ve got to help them, Koutarou.” Akaashi says as Bokuto calms his laughing.

“Yeah, Yeah. We’ll do something about it, Keiji.” Bokuto says, grabbing Akaashi by the waist and turning him around in his lap, “They’ve gotta be the ones who turn those good boys into one of us though or this ain’t gonna work.” He said, leaning in and kissing Akaashi’s lips quickly.

“Yes, of course. I’m sure they know that.” Akaashi says as his boyfriend continues to leave small pecks on his face, neck, and shoulders a blush coming to his cheeks with each one.

Bokuto pushed Akaashi down against the couch cushions, pushing himself up to hover over him. He looked down at his equally insane lover and his heart did what it always did when he looked at him, it started to beat faster.

“I love you so much, Keiji.” Bokuto says, leaning in to kiss Akaashi’s cheeks and nose and chin.

“I love you too, Koutarou.” Akaashi says before their lips connect and they melt together like they usually do.

They were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had to much fun writing this....
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry it was so graphic. I get graphic like this when I go all out and there's just something about Bokuto torturing people that just makes me ugh yknow?
> 
> But I hope everyone is enjoying this so far!
> 
> Thank you!


	6. I Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I’m insane and you’re not? Because you’re normal?” Suga laughed “That’s not how love works, Daichi. The heart wants what the heart wants.”
> 
> “Suga, you can’t- “
> 
> “I think that you like me back but you’re just to in denial to accept that as a fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter.

Thursday came along faster than expected for good ol’ Daichi. He stood in front of the large metal door that led to the interrogation-like room. The room itself was made up of dull, gray stone walls and concrete flooring. It only had two small windows but those were blocked off with metal bars like all the other windows in the facility.

There was a small metal table in the middle of the room with two classroom desk chairs tucked underneath; one for the therapist, the other for the patient. There were two cameras set up in the room, one pointing to the door and the other pointing at the table.

Daichi was sure that the camera that faced the table was broke; that or the people who work here just don’t care what the patients do or say.

The psychiatrist made his way into the room, his eyes landing on his silver haired patient who was currently sitting in his chair with his legs crossed and a nail file in hand, filing his right hand. The sound of the chains on his arms clinking every time her moved the file

Daichi closed the door, gaining Suga’s attention.   The older male looked up from his hand and grinned, “Daichi-san!” He sang brightly as Daichi went to his normal seat to sit.

He couldn’t help but smile at his patient, honestly, he was adorable.

“Hello Suga, how are you feeling?” Daichi asked, writing down Suga’s basic information.

_Name: Sugawara Koushi_

_Age: 24_

_Condition: Unstable for Society_

“How am I feeling, huh?” Suga repeated the question almost to himself before sighing “Conflicted, really.” Suga confirmed as he put his head in his hands and tilted it to the side.

Daichi chuckled at the child like action but continued to write it anyway.

_Patient Notes:_

_-Patient feels conflicted with self._

“How so? What’s conflicting you? Do you know what it is?” Daichi asked the first questions that came to mind. He was hoping the conflicting feeling weren’t about losing his mind again because despite still not being completely _sane_ Suga was ten times less noticeably crazy. So, either Daichi was doing _something_ right or Suga was really good at hiding it.

Suga didn’t answer the questions, he just continued to stare at Daichi with the same little smile on his face. He looked like he was in deep thought as he blinked slowly. Just staring.

 _‘So pretty…’_ was all Daichi could think.

Daichi’s accepted that he thinks Suga’s is attractive. He doesn’t _want_ to accept it but he has.

“What’s on your mind Suga?” Daichi asks, placing his clipboard down to stare back at the man sitting across from him.

Suga sat up, folding his hands in his lap. He kept his eyes on Daichi’s with the same smile on his face, “My mind?”

Daichi nods at the question as Suga fumbles with his chains, biting his lip slowly as he thought and letting it go when he had his answer.

“Well,” Suga paused, taking a breath and looking down at his hands as they fumbled with the chains before looking back at Daichi “You.” Suga said matter-of-factly, as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

Daichi, however, was taken back.

“Me?” He said, feeling a blush attempt its way at his cheeks as Suga nodded. His smiled widening into a grin as he stood up.

Daichi’s eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Suga was standing, chains in hand and smile on his face. Suga dropped the chains on the ground and rubbed his wrists.

“Wow, you’d would think they would treat psychopaths with more delicate treatment, right? Unfortunately, I’m stuck with bruises on my wrists and ankles due to those wretched things!” Suga complained, mostly to himself before looking at Daichi and giggling.

“How did you…” Daichi trailed off as Suga made his way to the other side of the table, waving the nail file in the air.

Daichi wasn’t scared, really; he was more confused and surprised than anything else. He hadn’t really seen this coming but it oddly got his adrenaline pumping which confused him even more.

“See Daichi-san, you’ve been on my mind _a lot_ lately…” Suga trailed off as he circled his way around Daichi, trailing his fingers across the back of his neck and down his shoulder causing a chill to run up Daichi spine and a blush to emit on his face.

“Have I?” was all Daichi managed to get out before Suga found his way to Daichi’s lap, throwing his arms loosely around his shoulders and smiling at the flustered psychiatrist.

“You _have_.” Suga’s finger’s played with Daichi’s hair as he spoke “Do you wanna know _why_?”

Daichi nodded slowly like an idiot, he didn’t know what he was doing. He _knew_ this was wrong and this voice in the back of his head was calling him a fucking idiot for allowing this to happen but he couldn’t bring himself to stop it from happening.

Suga’s face inched closer to Daichi, stopping to where their noses were barely touching. One of his hands made its way to caress Daichi’s cheek as he smiled, “I _like_ you Daichi and I think I like you more than I _should._ Is that bad? Is it bad that I like you?” Suga pouted and Daichi swallowed hard as his throat had gone dry.

Suga giggled, leaning in and kissing the tip of Daichi’s nose.

Daichi on the other hand was trying to recollect himself as he was _screaming_ on the inside. He didn’t go to school for his bachelor’s degree just to fall in love with some psychopath! Was he going mad? What would his father think? His mother? His professors? _The whole of society_?!

Daichi was snapped out of his internal freak-out when he felt Suga kiss his jaw and make his way down his neck. Daichi froze, now coming to whatever senses that weren’t currently contradicting themselves.

“S-Suga! Stop!” Daichi said, his hands moving from Suga’s hips to his shoulder’s to push him away slightly.

‘ _Wait, when did my hands get on his hips??_ ’ Daichi questioned himself before shaking his head and looking at Suga who was laughing.

“Daichi, come _on_! I like you!” Suga stated, leaning in to try and kiss Daichi again.

Daichi leaned back kept his hands on Suga’s shoulders, shaking his head “No, Suga! You _can’t_ like me!” Daichi tried to point out but he didn’t sound very sure of the fact.

Suga tilted his head, “And why not?”

Daichi’s eyes widened, his mind racing for an answer “Well…Well- “

“Because I’m insane and you’re not? Because you’re normal?” Suga laughed “That’s not how love works, Daichi. The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“Suga, you can’t- “

“I think that you like me back but you’re just to in _denial_ to accept that as a _fact._ ” Suga stated and Daichi froze. His mind was racing and he seriously thought he blacked out for half a second but he didn’t know what was reality at the moment.

Suga sighed, placing his hands on Daichi’s cheeks, “Daichi, look at me.”

Daichi looked into Suga’s hazel eyes, Suga still had the same smile he’d been wearing the whole time on his face.

“Would you do anything for me, Daichi?” Suga asked quietly, keeping his eyes on Daichi’s.

Daichi didn’t avert his eyes either as he answered, “I would.”

“Would you live for me?”

Daichi nodded

“Would you die for me?”

Daichi nodded once again, not even realizing Suga’s face getting closer to his.

“Do you love me Daichi?” Suga asked finally

“I do.” Daichi answered and Suga’s smile turned into a smirk.

“That’s what I thought” was all the silver-haired Psycho managed to mumble before he closed the gap between he and Daichi’s lips.

When he finally kisses Daichi’s mouth, everything goes strangely quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five Mississippi.

 

Bang.

 

They kiss again. The next kiss is the kind that breaks open the sky. It steals Daichi’s breath and gives it back. It shows him that every other kiss he’s had in his life has been wrong.

They pull away, Suga leans his forehead against Daichi’s, a smile on his face as Daichi lets out a small chuckle, finally accepting his fate.

Suga looks at Daichi, “Daichi, you said you would do anything for me, right?”

Daichi nods, “Of course.”

Suga grins slightly, giggling.

“I have a favor to ask you.”

~--~

On his way back to his cell, Suga’s mind was racing. In reality, he never thought he would actually fall in love with his therapist but look what had to go and happen.

Not that it was a problem, he’s amazing hot and smart and Suga could always tell he wasn’t as exactly _sane_ as he put off. Everybody has a breaking point, Daichi’s was just easier to get to, y’know?

He let the guards unchain him before he went into his cell. He was surprised to only see Oikawa sitting up against the wall, mumbling to himself again. He looked like he was planning something out. It probably had to do with Iwaizumi.

As the door closed, Suga went to his bunk and laid down, “Where’s Kozume, Tooru?”

He heard Oikawa mumble the words, ‘infirmary’ and ‘Kuroo-san’ so Suga just put two and two together. Letting out a sigh and turning on his side.

“Hey Tooru?”

All he heard was another inaudible mumble from Oikawa but he still continued on what he was going to say.

“I’m think I’m finally truly in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did take parts of the kissing scene from a book that I've read. It's called Just One Day by Gayle Forman, it's really good.
> 
> But yeah, I SERIOUSLY enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm so surprised on how many hits this has already gotten oh my god <3
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the read, Thank you!


	7. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I’ve killed people.”  
> “Ah, everyone makes mistakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was super late when I ended this chapter so I couldn't write anymore and I'm not feeling very well so I'm sorry that it's not my best.   
> I hope you enjoy anyway <3

Kenma was small for a twenty-two-year-old male.

The average guy was at least 177 cm by the age of twenty-ish but not Kenma. Oh no, Kenma was given this small, petite body that could easily be confused for some young girls when he’s in the right attire.

This unfortunate gift causes men to hit on him every once in a while, which pisses him off beyond belief. Especially when it was the guards, those shitty fuck for brains. He wished Hell upon all of them if he were to be honest.

So here Kenma lays, in his normal room in the infirmary with IV tubes stuck in him for the billionth times while Kuroo changed the bandages on his wrists.

“Honestly Kenma, you cut super deep this time…” Kuroo mumbled “The director wants me to start sending you to the psychiatrist which I can kind of agree with. I mean, this has gotten too close- “

“I don’t need a therapist, Kuroo.” Kenma stated, watching as Kuroo wrapped the bandages around his right forearm.

“You’re suicidal- “

“But I wouldn’t be able to see you anymore.”

Kuroo stopped in mid-wrap when he heard Kenma say that. Of course, he already knew that he had fallen for Kenma. He’s known that for a while now but when Kenma say stuff like that, he can’t grasp it correctly.

The only reason he can’t grasp it is because Kenma is hard to read and Kuroo is amazing at reading people. He knows what a person is thinking by their actions and words but Kenma? Nothing. Whenever he even _tries_ to read Kenma his mind goes blank and he can’t concentrate.

It really sucks because that means he can’t tell if Kenma is just trying to use Kuroo or what his feelings for him are. I mean, he has to feel _something_ for the bed headed neuro-surgeon otherwise he wouldn’t request for him every suicide attempt.

Well, whatever way Kenma felt for Kuroo, Kuroo was fine with it because Kuroo loved Kenma and that’s all that mattered and as long as Kenma was safe, Kuroo could sleep easy.

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo jolted back to reality when he heard Kenma’s voice ring through the room. Startled, he tried to play it off like he wasn’t just thinking about his patient for a whole two and a half minutes.

 “Sorry. I spaced out.” Kuroo mumbled and went back to wrapping the rest of Kenma’s arm.

Kenma felt a small smile form on his face as Kuroo continued to bandage his pale arms.

Of course Kenma liked Kuroo, he seemed to like him a little too much because while he was trying to harm himself he thought that little cuts weren’t a good enough excuse to see his favorite doctor, so he cut deeper.

He really hadn’t meant to cut so deep but when he did he cursed himself and fell to the floor of the showers which worried him more than his bleeding arms because of the nasty shit that was probably on those tiles. It disgusted him but he passed out either way and woke up in the usual hospital-like room.

“Hey Kuroo?”

Kuroo nodded his head for Kenma to go on has he went to the other side of the bed to start on his other arm.

“Is it…” Kenma trailed off while trying to find a way to word his question without Kuroo assuming anything.

“Is what, what?” Kuroo chuckled as he positioned the start of the bandage at Kenma’s wrist, lightly holding it in place, trying not to press to hard.

“Is it weird for people like me to have, uh, feelings?” Kenma asked, trying to stop his cheeks from tinting pink when Kuroo looks up in curiosity.

“Well, everyone has feelings. So, I’m sure it’s not weird. I mean, you said that one of your cell mates fell for someone, right? He’s like you, right? So, it’s fine!” Kuroo said, smiling brightly at Kenma.

“But I’ve killed people.”

“Ah, everyone makes mistakes.”

“I intended for them to die.”

“Well, I’m sure they deserved it if you intended for it to happen- “

The two of them froze at the comment that had slipped out of Kuroo’s mouth. That’s not something that a normal person should say, especially someone who’s job was saving people’s _lives_.

Kuroo stuttered to find a way to cover himself before his shut his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling and opening his eyes again, bandaging the last of Kenma’s arm and looking at Kenma. The smile on his face was oddly sadistic and the younger man liked it.

“I mean; everyone has their demons. Some…just can’t be _controlled_.”

Kuroo stood up from his position beside Kenma’s bed, shoving his hands in his white lab coat. The sadistic smile gone and replaced with his normal smirk and calm eyes.

“Call for me if you need anything Kenma. Get some rest now.”

With that, he left the room and Kenma was left with nothing but his imagination and a confirmation that Kuroo was slowly losing it.

~--~

Kuroo was sitting at his desk doing boring paperwork and getting distracted every once in a while.

Mostly distracted by thoughts about his old best friend.

Kuroo had a friend back in high school named Bokuto Koutarou. They went to different schools but they met through volleyball club training camps and immediately clicked. They were friends for a good year or two before a new kid started going to Bokuto’s school and he joined the volleyball club also and hell, was that kid _pretty._ He was smart too, like genius

This boy’s name was Akaashi Keiji.

Gradually, Kuroo heard more and more about Akaashi from Bokuto until the younger boy was all his best friend talked about.

Bokuto told Kuroo about how Akaashi was different from other people and that he was special and that he thought he actually loved him.

Soon enough, Akaashi was on the news during Kuroo’s third year of high school for pushing a guy into the subway as it came by. He was on the run.

Kuroo had tried to call Bokuto to see if he was okay and if he knew what Akaashi had done but he couldn’t get ahold of him.

The next day, Bokuto was on the news when Kuroo had gotten home from school. He had shot up his classroom and run off with Akaashi.

Even to this day, they’re on the news and Kuroo still can’t believe that the only best friend that he’d ever had had become a psychopath out of love.

He didn’t understand it at the time, to be honest. He didn’t understand how someone could love someone _so much_ that they would kill to be with them forever, it sounded crazy to him, absolutely insane.

But here Kuroo was, falling for his own little serial killer who was slowly driving him mad.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

Kuroo turned his head to his pager that was going off wildly, his eyes going wide when he saw the room number that was flashing in bold red numbers.

He stood up and was out of his office in less than three seconds.

Kuroo whipped down the dim lit hallways avoiding nurses and other doctors the best he could as he made his way to the room that sent an emergency alert to his pager.

Kuroo made one last turn before he whipped into the room and saw him.

_Kenma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT AND SO BAD FUUDGE  
> also im sorry if there were any typos, it's almost midnight here in the U S of A and I'm honestly exhausted right now. Ugh.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.  
> I honestly LOVE writing this, okay? and I'm SO glad people are actually reading it!!!   
> Thank you guys so much <3


	8. Escapee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If another guard finds you, the whole facility will be sent into locked down and you’ll be sent to Sector Five and I wouldn’t be able to help you out of that. You’d be considered an escapee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update...I haven't had school in a week and we might not have it this week due to flooding and my anxiety is picking up even though it shouldn't.  
> But I hope you like this chapter <3

Oikawa broke out of his cell.

No one was in the cell except for Kenma who was taking a nap and the voices were getting louder and louder, he just panicked and started picking the locks. Why did they even have a way to pick a lock on a cell door? Thinking about that just made Oikawa panic more and he had no idea why.

The brunette didn’t realize what he was doing as he left the cell, ignoring Kenma when he heard his small friend’s voice calling to him. He began walking down the halls, his mind racing, the voices slowly quieter but faster with each step he took.

_‘You’ll get caught. You’ll be put into Sector five. You’ll never see Kozume or Koushi again. You’ll never be able to see Iwaizumi again. All because you left.’_

Oikawa shook his head, knowing the voices were right but as he turned around to go back…He realized one thing.

He was lost.

“Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath, cursing himself for getting lost in his thoughts again.

He started walking the way he came, wondering why he hasn’t seen any guards yet.

“They’re probably fucking around like they usually do.” He mumbled to himself, ignoring the voices taunts on how he got lost.

Oikawa may have been crazy but he wasn’t insane, he had some sort of sanity left in him, that’s why he was able to have feelings. Of course, his emotions didn’t function as well as an average person’s feelings. Apparently, according to the doctors who like to do tests on him, he has damage to his frontal lobe and that’s why his emotion control isn’t functional. Not to mention the stuff they like to inject into him also fuck with his head.

Honestly, Oikawa _does_ enjoy killing but it also hurts him at the same time. Does that even make sense? It didn’t to him but that’s how he felt.

Oikawa could kill everyone he knew if he wanted and he would probably _enjoy_ it but he wouldn’t because he would beat himself up over it because some people actually care for him.

Kozume, Koushi, Keiji, Koutaruo, and dare he say his Iwa-chan cared for him.

Those people he would never be able to kill, he felt for them to much. They’ve helped him a lot.

The more he thought about it, the more he walked but the more he walked, the more lost he got. He sighed loudly as he stood at the end of yet another long dimly lit hallway.

“Have I been down this way…?” He asked himself, running a hand through his ruffled hair, the voices being spiteful shits and calling him an idiot and names around that area.

He started to walk again, still not knowing where he was going and cursing himself for even leaving.

“Tooru, you fucking idiot…What have you done- “

“Yeah Tooru, what have you done?”

That sounded all too real, Oikawa swallowed hard thinking that he was hallucinating again.

Oikawa shook his head and put his head in his hands, “Oh shut up, you’re not real.”

Oikawa heard a sigh and the voice continued talking, “What are you doing out of your cell, Oikawa? Someone might see you.” Oikawa felt a hand touch his shoulder and he panicked, turning around and slapping whatever just touched him.

“St-Stop! Don’t touch me! - “Oikawa gasped when he saw where the voice was coming from. In front of him with his eyebrows raised and eyes closed while rubbing his cheek was none other than Iwaizumi.

Oikawa let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding when he saw the warden open his eyes, letting his hand drop from his face, “Now that you know it’s me, will you answer my fucking question please? Why are you out of your cell? _How_ did you get out?” Iwaizumi asked, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and pulling him in another direction.

“I-I picked the lock and left. I don’t know why I did it…I just…” Oikawa trailed off as he stared at Iwaizumi’s hand that was around his wrist. He felt his stomach do a weird flip and his cheeks tinted pink.

“Oikawa, I understand that you’re not always in your right mind but you can’t just _leave_ your cell.” Iwaizumi said, slowing his pace down a little because he was basically dragging the taller male “If another guard finds you, the whole facility will be sent into locked down and you’ll be sent to Sector Five and I wouldn’t be able to help you out of that. You’d be considered an escapee.”

“I-I’m sorry… I just felt sick, Iwa-chan…They keep getting _louder._ ” Oikawa whispered the last part but Iwaizumi heard it. The guard stopped and looked at his inmate who was looking at the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what went on in Oikawa’s mind because he wasn’t psychic but he knew when someone was truly hurting. He could feel that aura surrounding Oikawa and he didn’t like it, at all.

“Hold on a minute…” Oikawa looked up when he heard Iwaizumi’s voice and then the jingle of keys. He watched as Iwaizumi unlocked a door that was close by and push it open. Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa who still had tears falling from his eyes as he stood confused. He waved his hand, signaling Oikawa to follow him.

Iwaizumi closed the door when both of them were in the room.

“Iwa-chan, what are you- “

Iwaizumi cut Oikawa off when he pulled him into a hug, “Just shut up.”

Oikawa did as he was told and cautiously hugged Iwaizumi back after a few seconds of consideration.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t taken back because so far, their relationship had been completely physical and not in a sentimental sense. Everything was mostly sexual or just Iwaizumi getting angry with Oikawa so this was completely different.

They stood there just hugging, Oikawa’s waterworks began to slow as he listened to Iwaizumi’s heartbeat. It was slow and steady and he just kept wondering how he was so calm right now because Oikawa’s heart was racing a mile a minute since he was so close to him. He could smell his cologne and his body wash and deodorant. He could hear his fucking _heartbeat_ for god sakes. He was still so confused on why Iwaizumi had such a change of heat for him. Was he pitying him? Is this sympathy? Empathy?

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi take a deep breath and exhale. He felt his chest rise and fall and he looked up at the warden.

“Why are you doing this Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked quietly, too nervous to talk at full volume because he still doesn’t know what’s going through Iwaizumi’s mind.

Iwaizumi didn’t answer for a while. He didn’t know how to answer. He wanted to tell the truth but he didn’t even know what the truth _was_. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t know why when he saw this criminal cry he felt his heart drop a little bit. He’s surrounded by hundreds of people like Oikawa but why does he stick out the most? He didn’t know.

No, he did.

He did know but he didn’t want to accept it as a fact. He knew that once he accepted it he would be letting down so many people. He knew that if he accepted it he would do whatever it takes to make sure this schizo was safe.

“I don’t know what it is about you but…no that’s a lie… I do know what it is about you…” Iwaizumi started, looking down at Oikawa whose eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were blotchy “You’re weird, you’ve got no sense of danger whatsoever, and you piss me off beyond belief sometimes.”

Oikawa nodded his head, still confused because he didn’t know what that meant, “Okay...?”

“ _But_ you fascinate me.” Iwaizumi said after a short pause.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, ‘ _I fascinate him?’_ was all that ran through his head.

“I fascinate you?” He asked, his grip on Iwaizumi getting tighter for some reason as Iwaizumi nodded.

“You do. Ever since I first met you in the fucking hallway seven months ago, I have been fascinated by everything you do. Everything you say, everything you do…It just infatuates me. Hell, I can’t even say I stopped you right away when you were choking that guy in the hallway just the other day because when I saw it I actually thought it wasn’t a _bad_ thing. I just acted pissed off because if I didn’t everyone else would be suspicious and I would lose my job. When I saw you start freaking out and crying I felt something inside me die because in my mind you don’t deserve any of this. You don’t deserve it.”

“And although I know what you’ve done and the life you have outside of prison, I can’t seem to tell myself that you’ve done wrong. You’ve killed several people and I just don’t _care._ ”

When Iwaizumi finished, Oikawa was smiling and he had more tears in his eyes. His Iwa-chan actually loved him.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I think I love you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said in a quieter voice than the one he was just using. He accepted it.

Iwaizumi looked down again when he felt Oikawa start shaking slightly and heard something that sounded like a laugh emit from him. He felt his face heat up as he looked to the side, feeling embarrassed.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked, trying not to stutter when he felt two hands turn his face and he was facing Oikawa again, this time Oikawa had a smile on his face and his eyes weren’t as red.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you that ever since that time in the showers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write, ugh. Fluffy stuff isn't my thing lmao
> 
> I hope you liked it though <3


	9. Snapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto watched in awe as his normally collected and calm boyfriend walked over to the secretary with a skip in his step. He was acting just as Suga did if he were to compare it to someone.
> 
> And he found it extremely hot.
> 
> He’d never seen this side of his Keiji even when they first ran away together. He’d witnessed Akaashi kill plenty of people but he never took his time, it was just get the information and extinguish them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffs

“No Kei, I don’t think that would- _unf_ \- solve anything.” Akaashi spoke into his phone that was being held between his face and shoulder as he tugged at the tracking anklet on that was recently wrapped around his ankle.

“Well, what do you do when Koutaruo acts out like that? I’m not saying that I don’t _appreciate_ that Tadashi was just trying to protect me but I mean, he shot an FBI agent in front of at least twenty-five other officers. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he had gotten caught.” Akaashi listened to his close friend, Tsukishima Kei, rant about his boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was looking for advice on what to do because Akaashi had experience dealing with Bokuto’s protective outbursts and violent ways for five years and more to come so he knew how to help his dear friend.

“Then you need to let him know that you know how to handle yourself and he doesn’t _always_ have to take action like that.” Akaashi stabbed pushed a screwdriver underneath the anklet and jabbed it from the inside “Let him know that jobs like that were meant for two people to do and that he can’t play your knight in shining armor when running from cops.”

Akaashi heard footsteps coming from the hallway and he looked up to see his boyfriend leaning against the door frame. He didn’t look very happy but Akaashi just assumed it was one of his mood swings and continued to pop off the anklet.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Tsukishima sighed “Thanks again Keiji.”

“Anytime, you know I’m always here to help.” Akaashi smiled when the anklet _finally_ snapped off. He grabbed it and stood up from the chair he was sitting in, walking past his boyfriend whose stare was digging into him for whatever reason.

Akaashi heard someone talk in the background of the phone and then heard Tsukishima make a ‘tch’ noise. Akaashi laughed as he pulled out a meat tenderizer from a drawer, placing the anklet on the counter.

“I’m guessing you’ve got to go?” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath and Akaashi just chuckled “Tell Tadashi I said Hello and be nice Kei. Alright? He means well.”

“Yeah, yeah…I know…Talk to you later Keiji.”

Akaashi hummed an ‘okay’ before hanging up and putting his phone in his back pocket. He turned back to the anklet that was on the counter and picked up the tenderizer again. He lifted the mini hammer in the air and brought it down on the anklet, crushing it in an instant.

He repeated those movements until the device was in pieces and obviously not working anymore. He picked up the pieces and went to the bin to throw them away. As he was doing that he heard familiar footsteps enter the kitchen and he turned around to see Bokuto again, still looking mad.

“Is there a reason you’re looking at me the way you look at one of your victims or are you just in one of your moods?” Akaashi asked, ignoring the eye roll that he got in response and walking over to pick up the smaller pieces of the anklet.

“Alright, well it’s either tell me or you don’t. It’s your choice.” Akaashi said, throwing away the remains and walking past Bokuto to go back to where he was sitting.

“Where did that anklet come from?”

Akaashi stopped in his tracks when he heard his lovers voice from behind him and he shut his eyes, now understanding what he was upset about. He turned around and came face to face with Bokuto’s owl-like eyes.

“I went out to do something earlier and someone put it on me.” Akaashi pointed it out simply “but does it matter? I got rid of it. It’s destroyed.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Really? I thought it was a very good explanation when I said it.” Akaashi said, not wanting to argue with Bokuto tonight. He hated their arguments because one of them always get too heated and end up doing something stupid. Guess that’s the consequence for being insane and being in love with someone just as insane.

Bokuto took a step closer to Akaashi, “Keiji, where did the anklet come from?” He asked again, his voice lower and honestly Akaashi thought it was hot but now wasn’t the time to be thinking with his second head. He had to make sure Bokuto didn’t lose his cool again.

It’s not as if Bokuto ever did anything hurtful or bad to Akaashi; the older male would never be able to forgive himself if he ever did that. Bokuto usually let his pent-up anger out on whom ever was in their basement waiting to be questioned, tortured, or killed and that wouldn’t exactly work out this time.

 

-This Morning-

 

“You’re going to regret this Keiji-kun…” The half-dead man leaning against the wall said as he dropped his gun, the smile on his face growing as he looked directly into the barrel of Akaashi’s gun.

He and Bokuto had been dealing with a specific mafia type group who owed them money but refused to pay up. Akaashi had left early in the morning before Bokuto could retaliate him going alone because in all honesty, it was a simple task. Get in, shoot a few guys, take the money, kill the boss, then leave. Simple.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, cocking the hammer back and putting the gun up to man’s forehead “If you have any last words, please hurry. Bokuto-san doesn’t know I’m out this early.” Akaashi said, mostly reminding himself to hurry up.

“Just that this isn’t the end of the war Keiji-kun! I have people who would do anything to avenge me! That means even killing your precious Boku- “

Akaashi glared at the man and pulled the trigger, his blood painting the wall behind him and parts of Akaashi’s fingers “Time’s up.”

Akaashi fled the scene and didn’t notice the tracking anklet around his ankle until he got home. He assumed one of the mafia members snapped it on him as he was shooting the place up. Stealthy shits. He sighed and began the drive home, trying to figure out how he would get the anklet off before Bokuto would wake up.

 

-Currently-

 

Akaashi sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day, “I went and killed the mafia boss this morning.” He watched Bokuto’s eyes widen when he heard Akaashi explain “It was a simple job so I finished it once a for all. There’s no need to make a big deal about it.”

“What do you mean, Keiji! You could’ve gotten hurt!”

Akaashi ignored his boyfriend’s shouting and began scrolling through his e-mails. He didn’t want to hear Bokuto’s lectures on how dangerous the world is. That always confused Akaashi, they were the two most wanted criminals in 36 countries, they were the reason the world is dangerous.

“Akaashi, you don’t see how dangerous some of the things you do are! You could have fucking died!” Bokuto shouted and Akaashi closed his eyes and locked his phone.

The black and white haired man stared at his boyfriend as he stood up and walked directly in front of him, opening his eyes and looking directly at him “But I didn’t fucking die, now did I?” Akaashi said and Bokuto was kind of taken back for two reasons,

  * Akaashi rarely used vulgar language like that.
  * Akaashi looked extremely pissed off and Bokuto could count the number of times he’s seen that on one hand.



“That’s not the point- “Bokuto started but stopped when he saw Akaashi reach up his shirt and pull out a pistol, holding it in between them.

“What is it then Koutaruo, huh? Am I not capable with weapons? Do I not succeed your expectations?” Akaashi tilted his head and laughed a little when his boyfriend didn’t answer, “Fine, I’ll prove to you.”

Akaashi stormed out of the room and in the direction of the basement. He honestly didn’t know what gotten into him, he was acting like a child but he was just so _pissed_.

Bokuto followed him, worried on what was about to happen. He rarely saw this side of Akaashi and _he_ had brought it out even when he didn’t mean too. He was just being the overprotective boyfriend he usually was, he had no idea what he did to piss Akaashi off so bad. It’s not like he was _trying_ to underestimate his gorgeous boyfriend.

Hell, Akaashi was even better at what they did than Bokuto was. The gorgeous 5’11 serial killer mastered the art of seduction and corruption, he’s stealthy and strategic, and anyone could fall for his tricks as he was so persuasive. It’s the whole reason why Bokuto had fallen in love with him.

Bokuto followed Akaashi into the room where they interrogated people for information, the room where they were currently holding the United States’ Secretary of State for information on Sento Jēmuzu Asylum which was considered the strongest prison on Earth and America was one of the main countries to be involved with this prison project. This woman being the one who controls foreign affairs in that country would be able to tell them where the prison was and what countries are protecting it.

“Akaashi, I don’t think- “

“Shut _up_ , Koutaruo.”

Akaashi went up to the woman and she looked up at him, instantly terrified when she saw the gun in the man’s hand.

“N-No please…I’ll tell you anything!” She pleaded and when Akaashi heard her voice, something inside him snapped and he laughed.

Bokuto was just as shocked as the woman when he put the gun down and pulled the woman’s hair, tugging her head back to look at him, “Isn’t that treason? You would give away the secrets of your country just to save your own ass?” The woman nodded her head hastily, tears peaking in her eyes and Akaashi smiled a smile that Bokuto had never seen before “Isn’t that just delightful!”

“So darling, please go on, tell us. Where is the Sento Jēmuzu Asylum?” Akaashi asked, walking past Bokuto to the table of torture weapons, picking up a machete for a moment then putting it down as he listened to the woman stutter out her answer, struggling to answer that is.

“Now, now love! Remember the situation here! If I find out you’re lying, I will murder you like the scum you were born to be.” Akaashi giggled, not looking back at the woman “Well, I’m going to kill you either way but what’re you gonna do?” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he picked up a .50 caliber handgun.

Bokuto watched in awe as his normally collected and calm boyfriend walked over to the secretary with a skip in his step. He was acting just as Suga did if he were to compare it to someone.

And he found it extremely hot.

He’d never seen this side of his Keiji even when they first ran away together. He’d witnessed Akaashi kill plenty of people but he never took his time, it was just get the information and extinguish them.

“I-It’s located 15 kilometers off the shore of N-Nagasaki! It’s on an abandoned island c-called Gunkanjima!” The woman sobbed as Akaashi slid the gun across her throat slowly.

“Do you happen to know the coordinates?” He asked with a sickly-sweet tone. All Bokuto was wondering was where the fuck this side of Keiji came from.

The woman shook her head quickly and Akaashi’s smile faltered, he tugged her head back by her hair again and smiled at her, “I think we both can agree that you do in fact know them. Now, how about telling me them, yeah?” He asked, cocking the hammer back on the gun and the woman gasped, more tears falling as she nodded her head.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto who he had almost forgot was standing there and smiled at him, “Kou, dear, could you please get Miss Secretary-san some paper and a pen, please?” He asked and Bokuto nodded, feeling the same way he did when he met Akaashi. Completely entranced.

He went to the back table for a pen that had some dry blood on it, probably from his weird torture methods, and grabbed it. He brought it over to the woman and set it down on the table. He dug in his pocket for a napkin or old receipt that she could write on, pulling out an old lottery ticket that he didn’t know he had had.

The woman picked up the bloodied pen and wrote down the coordinates sloppily.

_32.6278° N, 129.7386° E_

She dropped the pen and Akaashi took the paper and smiled at the woman, “See? That wasn’t that hard!” He exclaimed, kissing her on the temple and letting go of her hair. Her head bobbed back and forth, sort of like a bobble head.

All of a sudden Akaashi was next to Bokuto, wrapping his free arm around his waist and pointing the gun at the woman. Bokuto stared down at his boyfriend for a second, still in awe, before smiling and wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the top of the younger male’s head that was leaning on his shoulder.

“Your cooperation was appreciated.” Akaashi said before pulling the trigger and killing the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me what was going on in my head when I wrote this because I have absolutely no idea. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ! <3


	10. The Worst at the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi dropped his arm and for some reason he wasn’t feeling as guilty as he thought he would have felt. He actually felt…good? He felt powerful; Like he could kill everyone here and escape with his lover. He was a new man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update this holy fuck  
> It's so fast paced and short this chapter I am so sorry i deeply apologize.

_‘See, Koushi-kun…They only way to survive in this animalistic world is to bring yourself to the top’_ a distant yet familiar voice spoke softly around Sugawara who was in a completely white room with no door nor any windows.

 _‘If you’re going to succeed you must either be the very worst at the best or the very best at the worst. Either way, I will always continue to love you.”_ The voice got louder as the scenery changed around Sugawara. He was standing in bedroom with a knife in his hands and blood on his white jumper. He looked down to see a man lying at his feet, dead. He then looked up to see a pale woman with silver hair that had blood scattered in it and tears emitting from her eyes.

 _‘It will be alright, darling. I won’t let anybody find out about this… Just stay by me and you will be fine.’_ The voice was right next to him now as he stood in what looked like a forest as he watched the woman shovel dirt into a hole that had the man’s body in it.

 _‘Koushi, this has got to stop...I have nowhere else to hide you or these people…Please? For me?”_ Who was this voice that was so sweet? Why was this woman not panicking about the two bodies on the floor in front of her? Why was she not running to the cops?

 _‘K-Koushi? Please settle down! It’s me!’_ Ah, there it is… That trembling fear-filled voice that most people used with Sugawara. The woman had that voice now as she was curled in a corner, holding her face.

 _‘I will always love you, my darling Koushi. Although it has come to this and I am dying, I will always love you.’_ The woman’s voice was soft again as Sugawara held her in his arms. A tear running down his face as the woman rose her hand to wipe the tear away with a smile on her face. Her arm dropping limply as her eyes closed slowly.

_‘Mother…’_

_~-~_

Suga opened his eyes to face the ceiling of his cell. He heard ‘ _Streams_ by _Johannes Bornlof’_ playing softly which meant that Tooru was awake already and probably reading some old novel that he had Kozume steal for him or he just got tired of the silence in the room.

“Koushi, Iwa-chan told me that you were being admitted to sector five today.”  Suga listened to Oikawa’s words without saying a word. He knew what he was doing and he didn’t need him repeating it.

“I just hope this is part of your plan and not anything serious- “Oikawa was cut off by Suga sitting up straight and smiling at him.

“Tooru, the only thing that can help you succeed at anything is being the very worst at the best or the very best at the worst but me? I’m the absolute best at being the absolute worst.” Suga said as he stood from his bed, stretching his legs, “So don’t even worry about me. I’ll make sure everything goes as planned.”

~-~

Daichi stared straight ahead at his boss, who had two other guards behind him and two by the door for protection.

The room was a dark shade of grey with windows that led to the hallway which were covered by blinds, the atmosphere was cold and quite intimidated if you were to ask anyone else but everyone in the room seemed fine, the boss’s desk was a good size and a pretty brown color that looked like mahogany, it had picture frames with pictures of the man in the police academy and one of him standing with some woman who seemed to be his wife.

Suga was sitting down by his side with is hands behind his back. A straight, unreadable look implanted on his face but Daichi knew exactly what the man was thinking about and he had the same thing on his mind also.

“So, sir, I’m requesting permission to admit Patient #018925 in sector five with symptoms of continuous insanity and no signs of healing.” Daichi stated to his boss who glanced away from him for a second to look at the mastermind in front of him.

His eyes pierced into Suga’s but Suga just smiled, tilting his head and crossing his leg over the other. Daichi’s boss looked back up at Daichi, obviously intimidated by the small gesture that his Koushi portrayed.

“Permission granted.” The man said before looking at Suga’s crossed legs “Someone please chain this man’s legs and escort him to sector five.”

One of the guards behind the boss nodded, walking over to Suga and kneeling down to chain his ankles together. Suga let out a small sigh, quickly bringing his hands from behind his back, taking the guards head in his hands and twisting it fast and hard enough that there was a snap and he fell to the ground, his head turned in a near 180°.

Suga quickly took the guards gun and shot the other man standing behind the boss as Daichi pulled out his own gun, turning and shooting the two at the door who had almost gotten their guns out. Daichi turned around to see Suga sitting on the boss’s desk, the gun lazily pointed at his large forehead that seemed to never end due to he’s receding hairline.

The boss looked almost petrified but his anger peeked through more, “Sawamura! Do you have any idea what you’re doing?!” The old man shouted and Suga giggled, covering his mouth with his free hand.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I have somewhat of an idea.” Daichi said as he raised his gun, pointing it at his boss and cocking back the hammer, he walked towards the desk with his free hand held out towards Suga who hopped off the desk, taking Daichi’s and intertwining their fingers.

“You had such a bright future! You were going to help so many people! Now you’re ruining it! Your future!” The man shouted at Daichi but Daichi didn’t flinch. He knew this man all too well to ever be intimidated by him again.

“Sir, if there’s anything that I’ve learned over the past couple of months,” Daichi looked over to Suga who just smiled at him and kissed his cheek before Daichi turned his head back to his boss “It’s that I’m not cut out for helping people get better because I feed off of their emotions. I let Suga’s consume me until I was nothing but lost and then I found myself. Do you know what that means, sir?”

The man shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes and running down his cheeks that had the blood of the guard beside him splattered slightly on his on top of them. He could hear the sirens going off in the distance and he was panicking as to why none of the other guards were coming to help him even when he had set of the silent alarm once the last guard was shot. What was going on? Was this all of Sawamura’s plan? Or was it Sugawara’s plan? Where had everything gone wrong?

“It means that I am the worst at doing the best. So, the only thing left for me to be able to do it be the _best_ at the _worst_.” Daichi said, a small smile forming on his face as he pressed down the trigger. The man who sat in front of him died and Daichi killed him.

Daichi dropped his arm and for some reason he wasn’t feeling as guilty as he thought he would have felt. He actually felt… _good?_ He felt powerful; Like he could kill everyone here and escape with his lover. He was a new man.

“Daichi,” Suga’s voice was soft in his ear as Daichi snapped out of his thoughts “We have to get going now.”

Daichi looked over at Suga who was smiling and still holding his hand, Daichi smiled back. He squeezed Suga’s hand and leaned down a bit to kiss him. It was soft and simple but it made his head buzz.

Suga pulled away and licked his lips, looking into Daichi’s eyes “I’m so proud of you.”

Daichi just nodded before looking at the door, “Let’s go now, we don’t have much more time.”

With that, they turned to leave. Suga pulling open the door and quickly making his way out into the hallway, dragging Daichi along with him.

But before the door could close all the way Daichi took a glance back at the old man who was limp in his chair and his eyes caught the plague that was now stained with blood.

‘ _Akihiro Sawamura’_

Daichi smiled before turning back to follow his Koushi to freedom.

The man he had killed was his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on instagram @subsequentlytired 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @quirjyturkey
> 
> Comment on my thiscruch @subsequentlytired


	11. Nurse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think you’re doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, it's been fucking forever. I am so sorry oh my god.

_If there is anything Kenma hated more than life, it was the people in it. They are so ignorant to the things happening around them; So short circuited when people don’t agree with their opinions. The human race is pathetic._

_Of course, Kenma was being slightly hypocritical. He used to be just as ignorant, just as short circuited. Believing in God, arguing when his mother took his electronics, thinking that there was a certain ranking system in the world that really mattered._

_Then he learned._

_He learned that there is no such thing as God or higher powers. That people just hide behind lies because they’re scared of the truth. That it didn’t matter if people agreed with him or not, no one could stop him for his opinion. That ranking systems were created by higher ups just to shit on the lower classes and in reality, those systems didn’t matter._

_By 16, Kenma was thinking against his peers and elders._

_By 17, Kenma had lost his temper and killed a group of girls for pushing him down the steps at school..._

_By 18, Kenma was charged with 1 st degree murder and he was on the run from law enforcement._

_By 19, Kenma was renowned for what he had done, now killing everyone who wronged him. Stealing drugs from local hospitals. He was feared._

_By 20, Kenma had met Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutaruo after trying to kill Bokuto for trying to kill him. They became friends and introduced him to two other absolutely insane men by the names of Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru._

_By 21, Kenma was caught and thrown into Sento Jēmuzu Asylum after the attempt to kill the judge who convicted his friend._

_Currently at the age of 22, Kenma was still in the asylum but with his doctor wrapped around his finger in every way._

_Obviously, Kenma had only one saying in life. It was the one he lived by._

_As long as you’re feared, nothing can stand in your way._

**_~-~_ **

Kenma standing by his bed, a scalpel in his bloody hand, staring at the body of one of the nurses on the floor. The blood was pooling around her head as it gushed from her neck. He glared at her, throwing the small knife down on her dying body.

After Kuroo had left, the woman came in here saying that she had been told to change his IV in which Kenma knew was sketchy at the start because Kuroo just put this IV in. Why would there need to be a change? It got even weirder as the nurse started talking to herself, saying that ‘this was it’ and that ‘this was her chance’. Immediately Kenma knew what she was up to when she picked up the scalpel. Yet, he sat still.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kenma asked in a tone which was harsher than he had meant it to be. The nurse didn’t respond as she stared at the wall quietly. She didn’t look mad or angry, happy or sad. She just looked tired.

“Three months.” She said out of nowhere, her gaze shifting down to Kenma who was sat on the hospital bed with a blank expression, ready for her to pounce at him.

“I’ve been trying to get Kuroo-sensei’s attention for three months, six days, and four hours.” Her face still looked so tired “I didn’t understand why he wouldn’t pay attention to me. I would do everything to find myself appealing. My makeup, my hair, I would shave every part of my body just in case he would notice me…but none of it worked.”

Kenma grimaced at the roughness of her voice, he knew exactly where this was going and he didn’t want to deal with it. He didn’t care about anybody’s feelings. He didn’t care if this woman was in love with Kuro, he didn’t care if she wanted Kuro to do inexplicable things to her, He didn’t care for this woman or what she wanted at all.

“Then I realized, it was _you_. You’re the reason why he doesn’t love me.” She said as she made her way towards the bed, the scalpel still in hand and her face still deadpanning the tired look.

“Stand.” She said harshly as she pulled Kenma out of the bed, a death grip on his wrist as his legs gave out from under him due to the sudden action. The nurse pulled him up to where he was standing in front of her. They locked eyes.

Deadpan on Deadpan.

The nurse scowled at the shorter man in front of her, “You’re useless filth!” She shouted, stabbing him in the arm. She was aiming for what seemed to be his chest but Kenma moved over in time for her to miss. Either way, that was her first mistake.

He glanced down at the small medical knife, clicking his tongue at the new injury, and returning his attention back to the nurse who seemed to have come to her senses and now looked terrified.

See, Kenma may seem very apathetic about everything but it’s not hard for him to switch moods. Everything around him effects his mood and the rationality of his thoughts and actions, he can’t control that. Kenma has low tolerance for people who anger or hurt him. Not even a low tolerance at that, it’s basically non-existent.

The nurse released Kenma’s wrist, that was her second mistake. Kenma immediately reached his hand to the scalpel, pulling it from his arm slowly with what seemed to be the most emotionless look the nurse had ever seen.

Kenma gripped the scalpel, his eyes locking with nurse’s as she struggled to decide what to do. She decided on pleading, “P-Please don’t hurt me… I d-didn’t realize what I was doing!” That was her third and final mistake.

The mellow psychopath stepped towards the woman, “That’s what everyone pleads when they know they’ve done wrong. You’re just as greedy as the rest of this filthy race. You deserve this.” He said, raising his arm and quickly slashing the small tool across the woman’s neck.

Her eyes widened and her hands naturally flew to the newly open and gushing wound. Gagging noises erupting from her throat as she struggled to breathe. He watched her body fall to the ground and the blood began to pool. Her hands went limp and one fell to the ground beside her.

Kenma felt his blood pumping like it usually does when he does this. He feels the adrenaline being produced in his central nervous system and released into his bloodstream. He missed this feeling. This feeling of anger and the feeling of _power. Revenge._

Kenma threw the scalpel onto her body and turned back to his bed, pressing the button that alerts Kuro that something had gone wrong.

Now, he waits.

~-~

Blood, that’s all Kuroo saw as he entered the hospice room. He immediately shut and locked the door behind him, his eyes fixated on the nurse that was dead on the floor.

“She stabbed me,” he heard Kenma’s voice from the bed “if you we’re wondering what happened.”

Kuroo looked over at the man who had blood running down his arm from the apparent stab wound. The man who had just killed this nurse. The man who was in this ward for exactly what he had just _done._

“Why’d she stab you? What happened?! Why did you kill her?!” Kuroo was currently in panic mode as he made his way towards Kenma who was still sitting on the bed. He looked oddly surprised at Kuroo’s actions. He didn’t think he’d be one to panic.

Then again, there was a corpse in the same room as them.

Kuroo grabbed some suture thread and needle along with some alcohol, rushing over to Kenma who was wounded (again). He lifted the sleeve of the hospital gown, pouring some of the alcohol onto the gash in Kenma’s arm, which oddly made the previously emotionless man wince.

“Kuro, stop. That’s not what you need to be worried about right now- “Kenma said but Kuroo just shook his head as he continued to do his task: stitching up Kenma.

“Kuro, honestly- “

Kenma felt the needle pierce his skin and he sucked in a breath, not expecting it to hurt that bad. He felt the thread go in and out of his arm as Kuroo stitched up the wound. He knew that Kuroo was still panicking and was probably trying to figure out what to do. How to deal with all of this. Kenma made Kuroo feel this way and once he realized that, all of the adrenaline left his system and he felt something that he hadn’t felt in months. Guilt.

Kuroo tied the end of the stitches, cutting the long length of thread so that three little ends were sticking up. He then stood up and pressed his fingers to his temples.

“Kuro- “

“You never answered my questions, Kozume.” Kuro spoke quietly as he massaged his temples. Kenma was taken back by the fact the Kuroo had used his first name but he answered anyway just to calm him.

“She came into the room claiming that I needed to have my IV changed, which was completely out of the ordinary because you had just put it in, she then started to ramble on about how she had been trying to get your attention for 3 months or something and how she wanted to be with you and you just ignored her, and then she said it was _my_ fault that you were ignoring her! She then tried to stab me in the chest but I moved my arm to block it and that’s how I got stabbed.” Kenma was quiet for second before continuing “Then I just felt anger…I was pissed that she was blaming me. I was pissed over the fact that she was apologizing. I was pissed over the fact that she was just as greedy as everyone else. So, I took the scalpel and got my revenge, y’know?” Kenma explained the rest all while Kuroo was looking at him. He couldn’t read the expression on the man’s face at all.

“You can’t actually be surprised by all of this, can you? I thought we established that I do this kind of shit. That’s why I’m in here Kuro. This is the type of shit- “Kenma was cut off by Kuroo who grabbed Kenma’s face and crashed his lips onto his. It was only for a few moments until Kuroo let go of Kenma, pulling away and standing back up straight while running his hand through his hair.

“Kuro, what was- “

“We’ve got to get you out of here. If any of the guards find out you’ve done this, you’re done. You’ll most likely get the death sentence this time and I don’t think either of us want that.” Kuroo said, obviously talking to himself as he just completely ignored Kenma’s question again.

“Yeah, well, there’s obviously no getting out of here without getting caught; this place is as heavily guarded as Alcatraz.” Kenma stated, choosing to let the kiss slide until a later date when Kuroo wasn’t in deep thought about how to help his patient (boyfriend?) escape prison.

Kuroo sighed looking at Kenma with squinted eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kenma questioned.

“What size clothes do you wear? An extra small?” Kuroo again ignored his question with another question but Kenma rolled his eyes and answered.

“I’m not that tiny, prick.”

“Just answer the question Kenma.”

Kenma sighed again, “I wear a medium, why? What does that have to do with anything?”

Kuroo nodded and ran to the door, unlocking it and looking back at Kenma, “Stay here!” is all he shouted before leaving the room in a rush. Kenma watched in awe as the supposed surgeon left the room, wondering what his plan was.

Kenma looked around the room, his eyes landing on the nurse’s body. He stared at her body. He should probably hide it somewhere where it’s not in the open for anyone to see if they walked in but he also wanted her to lie there dead because she was filth and she deserved to lay on the floor like trash.

He went the second option. He didn’t feel like hiding a body anyway.

~-~

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo came back into the room with some clothing in his hands. He laid them on the bed, walking over to the sink abandoned sink in the corner of the room and turned it on. He turned his gaze to Kenma who was watching him with curiosity.

“Well, come on then, the blood makes it obvious that you’re a murderer.” Kuroo said, gesturing to the sink.

Kenma stood up, walking over to the sink, looking at it for a moment before putting his hands under the water and watching the blood wash off of his fingers and fall into the sink a pinkish color.

“So, what’s your plan exactly? Dress me nicely and walk me out like a normal human being?” Kenma said sarcastically, glancing up at the taller male beside him just to see that annoying smirk on his face and he looked at him in disbelief.

“You’re kidding me, right? Please tell me that’s not your plan.” Kenma pleaded as he scrubbed his arm to get his own blood off.

“Well, I’m not going to dress you up _nicely_.” Kuroo said, walking over to the bed and picking up the clothing. Kenma shut of the sink, grabbing a nearby towel to dry himself off. He turned around to take look at the clothes. He dropped the towel at the sight in front of him.

_You have got to be fucking shitting me._

~-~

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

That’s the noise the heels Kenma had on made as he walked down the halls of the asylum right beside Kuroo.

He was currently dressed as one of the nurses, red lipstick, stockings, and all. How Kuroo had obtained these items is unknown but the fact of the matter is that this stupid, amateur plan was _actually_ working.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to dress like this…” Kenma mumbled under his breath as they passed a guard who had wolf whistled as they passed by. Kuroo chuckled.

“Hey, at least you’re getting out…right?” He said, taking Kenma’s hand in his as they walked towards the exit of the psych ward.

Kenma was quiet but still held onto Kuroo’s hand as the exited into the main halls.

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am so sorry for waiting a month to update this. I've been extremely sick for the past two months and I promised myself that I would add a new chapter over holiday break so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter all though it's not as good as the others. Thank you so much for reading and I promise that I'll have the next one up sooner than this!
> 
> Contact me at:  
> Insta: @mother.setter  
> Tumblr: @quirjyturkey  
> G-mail: chloejr01@gmail.com


	12. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to pass out. Glorious, he thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry.  
> its been four months.  
> please forgive me.  
> this is the 2nd to last chapter
> 
> (please excuse any spelling errors, it's 10:30 on tuesday night and i didn't sleep much last night)

_Tooru was 16 years old when he first started hearing tiny voices and seeing shadowed figures. He was horrified by some of the things that they mentioned and the things they inflicted on him but he dealt with it. He didn’t see a reason to die just because of some violence. He just listened to them and let them hurt him; although part of him knew it was actually him hurting himself but there was no logic in Tooru’s world now.  No common sense._

_The first time Tooru had gotten the idea was at dinner where his alcoholic father had just jammed his knife into the table for his sister not listening to him. Everyone was yelling, his mother was pleading, his sister crying. Tooru ignored it all as he listened to the voices._

_“He’s worthless.”_

_“He doesn’t deserve to be on this planet any longer.”_

_Tooru’s face stayed straight while he ignored the voices as they got louder, he saw the shadowed figures begin to appear again and his eyes followed them. They stood behind his father, choking each other. The dark figures disappeared and the voices got louder with time. Dinner had ended._

_Skip to a few months later. Tooru’s sister was off at university, his mother caring for his grandmother. It was just him and his father alone in the house._

_It was late and his father was asleep on the sofa with a liquor bottle leaning in his hands, some infomercial sounding throughout the quiet house. Tooru glared at the drunk, clenching his fists hard enough to almost break the skin on his palms._

_“Do it, Tooru.”_

_“He’s a bastard damned to hell already.”_

_“This is your destiny.”_

_“DO. IT.”_

_The next thing Tooru knew his hands were tightly wrapped around his father’s neck, his thumbs pressing into his Adams apple to restrict the air flow. The sounds his father was making didn’t faze Tooru one bit, he just tightened his grip and ignored the flailing of his father’s arms. The flailing weakened and eventually stopped and then followed his breathing._

_Tooru looked down at the drunk that had ‘raised’ him and felt no remorse. His dead eyes stared up at him and he just listened to the voices telling him to leave him. So, he did so._

_That was the day Tooru stopped feeling like a living being and more like a walking corpse. He was basically dead._

_Tooru became known in his new home in Tokyo where he was feared by most yakuza leaders and police officials. They all knew he was insane and the people who worked for him were just as bad. Tooru was insanely smart but impulsive at the same time._

_The only way you got to be friends with Tooru is one of 4 ways: Outsmart him, impress him, overpower him, or Defeat him. If you fail, you lose your life. Simple as that. No strings attached._

_Tooru hated losing though, it was a cursed flaw that made him even more intimidating. His main goal during a challenge is always to be ahead of the game and when he’s not his skin itches and his brain buzzes._

_His six close friends are all the only people who have gotten through to Tooru. Akaashi and Bokuto outsmarted him, Suga impressed him, Kenma overpowered him, and Iwa-chan- Iwaizumi fucking Hajime- was the one to defeat him._

_Tooru hated Iwaizumi for the longest time, not being able to seduce him or get away with things like he was able to with the other guards; but that just made him even more interested in the head guard. So, he made it a game and made it his goal to make the guard his minion. Slave. Worshipper. Devotee. His._

_Although he often had arguments with the loud voices whispering in his ears on how love was useless and he ended up in the infirmary a couple times due to the abuse they put him through. This all happened because of Iwaizumi._

_But hey, it worked and that’s all that mattered._

_\---_

Tooru was currently sitting in a padded cell with a straight jacket keeping him cozy. He stared at the wall as one of the figures made its way towards him. The voices were all shouting at the same time about how he should’ve aimed for the throat rather than the kid’s bicep.

In his defense, the kid- Tooru thinks his name is Lev -was getting way to friendly. Lev was all up in his face asking too many questions. He was like a tall, skinny, insomniac of a puppy. Tooru was already in a shitty mood and was thinking about how much TNT it would take to blow out of here and where he could get it but he couldn’t think straight with this _fucktard_ in his _face_.

So, he snatched the escort guard’s dagger from its sheath and jammed it into Lev’s bicep with force. Which resulted in the kid screaming and Tooru getting tackled and manhandled to Sector 5. Iwa-chan had come in and scolded him saying, _“Jesus Christ Oikawa, I really can’t take my god damn eyes off you for 20 fucking minutes, can I?”_ and then got paged to Sector 3 to help with a Code Blue- Inmates were in a petty argument that could escalate- and he promised to come back.

He felt the approaching figure’s hands wrap around his throat and he began to choke. His body got cold as he felt the imaginary hands tighten around his neck, restricting air flow.

Tooru didn’t struggle or fight it as the voices got louder and the grip got tighter. Yes, he was choking and losing breath. Was he going to stop it?

No.

Back when he was free, he had been staying with Keiji while Koutaruo went to trade with their weapons provider, Tendou, who, mind you, was absolutely fucking wild and usually got Koutaruo to do some stupid shit for him in exchange for weapons.

Keiji and Tooru had been close for quite a while. Both having an odd interest of human anatomy and reading. Keiji also liked to examine Tooru for the sole fact that he was mentally ill and Keiji knew an astounding amount about the psychology of the brain. He would even lock Tooru in dark rooms by himself just to see how he would react.

Tooru understood that he was being used as a science experiment but he was honestly too scared to say no to Keiji. Koutaruo intimidated him. Also, he could learn more about understanding that everything was in his head and why it was happening. Why were they always telling him to kill? What’s their goal? Why is it happening in the first place? It was stuff that Tooru truly questioned.

Keiji suspects that it could just be Tooru’s true conscience that developed a psychotic personality during the time his father was alive as if his mind was looking for someone who was actually strong and would take action. Instead of turning into multiple personalities as it usually would in those cases, his mind molded into this unexplainable natural psychedelic.

Keiji explained that if he were to _try_ and stay some sort of calm and ignore them, the body’s natural system would say ‘no this is wrong’ and everything would fade. He was right. Sometimes doing just that worked perfectly.

So, Tooru sat there. Letting the figure choke him, feeling his eyesight get narrow and the voices begin to be overpowered by a loud buzzing.

He was going to pass out. _Glorious_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, letting the fainting take its toll.

\---

Tooru woke up to gun shots and shouting that were cut off with more shots. He stayed leaning against the wall, as he worked out a few scenarios that could be going on outside the steel door in front of him.

Scenario 1) An inmate got ahold of a guard’s gun and shot a few rounds, startling and maybe injuring a few passerby’s. This doesn’t impact Tooru and is highly likely.

Scenario 2) Someone is escaping. This would be good as it gives Tooru a chance to escape himself and is less likely.

Scenario 3) Someone is breaking Tooru out. This would be extraordinary for Tooru as it’s about damn time he’s getting out of this joke of an Asylum and is way below less likely.

Tooru listened as he heard the shots continue to go off, a few people must have been thrown up against his door as every once in a while, there would be a loud bang on the door and a groan. Whatever was going on out there must be pretty damn violent. He wondered who was winning and was hoping that his Iwa-chan wasn’t one of the people getting hurt.

He actually hoped he was the one inflicting the pain on the people but Tooru wasn’t very sure that would happen.

Although he knew that Iwaizumi loved him and would give his life for him, he also knew that he valued his pride and killing innocent people would dishonor all he was and ever will be. It’s the very flaw that keeps him and Tooru apart from each other.

After a good 15 minutes, the guns stopped ringing and everything went silent again. Tooru waited for something else to happen, staring at the door with interest.

He heard a muffled groan and the five locks on the steel door to his cell being unlocked. He counted down the clicks until the last one sounded, eager to find out who it was. He came up with five scenarios.

Scenario 1) Koushi with that therapist- likely

Scenario 2) Kenma with the head surgeon- likely

Scenario 3) Keiji and Koutaruo together to save him from this hell- very likely

Scenario 4) That Lev kid is here to get his revenge and kill him- less likely but hey, it can happen

Scenario 5) Iwa-chan has come to rescue his princess like the knight in shining armor he is- 50/50 likeliness

As the door swung open, he was faced by a bloody scene, like, holy shit. There was _a lot_ of blood. In front of the bloody scene and standing in the door was scenario number 5 himself.

“Iwa-chan!”

Hajime rolled his eyes with a visible smile on his face and shoved his gun back in its holder, making his way over to Tooru to release him from the straight jacket.

“I told you I’d be back; did you not believe me?” The green-eyed beauty asked as he began to quickly unbuckle the four buckles on the front of the hell fashioned jacket.

“Well, it’s not that I didn’t believe you,” Tooru said matter-of-factly “More like, I didn’t think you come back all bloody to save me from my despair.” He finished his sentence with a dramatic lovesick sigh “How romantic!”

Hajime couldn’t help but laugh at the idiot as he unbuckled the last of the restraints, immediately being engulfed in a tight hug as Tooru kissed him. It wasn’t like their usual make-out sessions or anything. The kiss felt actually genuine and that’s only happened a few times. When Hajime was calming Tooru down or when Tooru was actually scared. This time it felt like a different reason.

Tooru kissed Hajime as soft as he could because that’s all he could manage. He couldn’t exactly explain to himself what he was feeling because he’s never felt this way for someone and he’s never had someone feel this way for him so the only way he could summarize his feelings was relief. He didn’t know why but that’s what he felt along with a few other feelings that he couldn’t completely make out. He’ll figure it out though.

Hajime pulled away, pushing Tooru’s hair out of his face with a smile, “I love you too but we really have to go, the director was just killed so we’ve only got a few minutes before more guards make their way into this Sector.” He explained before the sociopath on top of him could whine about not being able to kiss him anymore.

Tooru nodded quickly as Hajime stood up and helped him stand, “Where are we going to go?” He asked as Hajime grabbed his hand and made his way out of the room, stopping to pick up one of the dead guard’s guns.

“There’s a fire exit to the weapons garage. It has transportation vans and all that good shit. You’re gonna take off the prison get-up and wear a guard uniform. The handlers at the gate won’t even notice. We’ll go from there.” He explained, holding the gun out to his love “Can I trust you with this?”

Tooru took the gun and smiled, “If you do, it must be true love.”

Hajime smiled and kissed Tooru one more time before squeezing his hand and looking at him, “Are you ready to be free, babe?”

Tooru smiled, his eyes shining with excitement as he nodded.

The two began to run down the corridors, towards the exit, towards freedom. They shot whoever tried to interfere with their route.

Tooru felt alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed the second to last chapter!!!! and again, I am SO sorry that it's been four months. Life is stressful, yknow? lol
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be the last chapter and it's going to be absolutely lit (if i get around to posting it lmao)(jk spring break is soon, ill get it done)
> 
> Also, my friend has also helped me come up with the idea to give Bokuto and Akaashi a prequel to the series that goes more into detail on how they met and how Kuroo and Bo lost contact and how Bo shot up his class. It's going to be an angsty mess, I'm so excited. You have no idea whats coming, it's going to be fucking amazing.
> 
> Please tell me if what you thought about this chapter and if you're still enjoying this! Also please tell me if you'd actually want that Bokuaka prequel!
> 
> Email- chloejr01@gmail.com  
> Tumblr- quirjyturkey  
> Instagram (fan acc.) - mother.setter  
> thiscrush- subsequentlytired


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the escape from the asylum. All of the couples living their lives. Woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME TELL YOU A THING.  
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG.  
> I TRIED OKAY I DID.  
> i've been having personal problems this year and my mind just hasn't been in it but hEY. here's 4000+ words of pure crazy fluff for you guys. it's good. i swear.  
> thank you guys so much for the support and please keep up with my tumblr (@schrullig-liebe) where i will answer questions about the story like extra stuff about their personalities and relationships and I'll post updates about the Bokuaka Prequel :)  
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Daichi straightened the cuffs off his black suit while his silver haired lover fixed his tie in front of him, the small smirk on his face spiked a cautious reasoning inside of Daichi.

“You’re not allowed to speak to Tendou, do you understand?” Suga looked up from Daichi’s tie, his smirk fading. “We’re there for business with Ushijima, not for you to go ballistic on our weapons dealer.”

Suga huffed as Daichi kissed his forehead, “Maybe I wouldn’t go ballistic on that sociopath if he weren’t so spiteful.” Daichi rolled his eyes at the hypocritical comment, adjusting Suga’s tie from crooked to straight.

It had been almost two years since their prison break and they were inseparable. Everywhere Suga was, Daichi was right beside him. Vice versa. People usually thought that Daichi was Suga’s bodyguard due to his form and physique but in reality, Suga was more of a bodyguard towards Daichi. Not like he needed protection or anything, it’s just how Suga was.

As of right now, they were off to have dinner with their weapons dealer, Ushijima Wakatoshi and his husband, Satori. Wakatoshi is the leader off one of the strongest Yakuza groups in all of Japan, Shiratorizawa. Apparently, Tooru had gotten into it with him a few years back and since then they’d been rivals, and that’s how Koushi got the connection, but either way it was still a risk Daichi had to take when they went to dinner with the two because Koushi  _ despises  _ Satori.

It has something to do with a mishap that happened a few years back and Satori had ripped him off by selling him bullets that had gone bad and a gun that’s trigger would stick. When he tried to use the gun on his target and found out that it didn’t work, he was furious. His target had gotten away and the 3k that he was going to be paid was out of sight. So now, whenever they see each other they subtly bicker and that leads to one of them pinching the others nerve a little too hard and the room gets shot up.

It’s quite intense.

It’s not that Daichi is defending Satori either, he doesn’t like the guy and he thinks that Wakatoshi is a sketchy dude, but they sell really good weapons that would be a hell of a lot more expensive if they bought them from someone else.

“Do we really gotta go?” Suga whined, falling backwards onto their shared bed dramatically, “I really don’t feel like restraining myself from that red haired bastard tonight.” His arm was draped across his eyes, making him look even more dramatic than he should have looked.

“It’s only going to be a few hours love, you can make it. I believe in you.” Daichi reassured him, looking at him through a mirror hanging above a dresser.

“Yeah, you also said that you believed in me when you were ‘therapeutically bringing back my sanity’ in Sento Jemūzu” Koushi retorted, using finger quotations. “Now, look where that got you.”

Daichi turned and made his way towards their bed, leaning down and hovering over the psychopath he fell in love with, “It got me the man I loved and the ability to withstand your whining. Now, shut it and work with me here, okay?” He said calmly as he pressed his lips gently onto his lover’s who kissed back instantly.

“Fine but when we get back, we’re fucking. Do you understand me? As a reward for not losing my shit.”

Daichi chuckled an agreement and nodded his head before leaning down to kiss his Koushi again.

“Alright, well let’s get this over with.”

That night, it wasn’t Suga who lost his cool, it was Daichi. He was pent up with the fact that Satori continuously kept making taunts while he tried to make a deal with Wakatoshi. Koushi kept his cool but Daichi lost his, pulling out his gun and shooting Satori in the leg before dragging his other half out of there.

They still fucked that night for Koushi’s achievement of not breaking and Daichi’s acknowledgement to just how annoying that bastard was.

After 2 years, Suga still wonders  _ how  _ his plan ended up like this. Originally, the plan he had in mind was to deceive Daichi, break out of prison, and either kill him or abandon him. He wonders about what caused him to actually deeply care for someone like this and sometimes he even questions if Daichi is actually the one using him... Either way, he loved his broken psychiatric lover. No matter how confused it made him feel.

The next afternoon, Suga was in his office. Looking at emails from people who were requesting a whole load of  offers for him. Anywhere from loans to assassinations, that's what the emails were usually based around. Although, Daichi didn't really like accepting the assassin requests because he claims “that's more Koutarou and Keiji’s thing” but Suga knows that he's just a little scared of pissing off Keiji after the whole World War 2.5 thing that went on between Tooru and Kenma when Kenma found out that Tooru had stabbed Lev in prison. Selling Tooru out to the cops and letting everything take it's course just kind off set Keiji off because apparently that's all Koutarou would talk about for weeks. It all just sort off set him off. Koushi rolled his eyes at the memory, clicking through the tabs on his laptop.

A loud ring sounded throughout the room and Koushi’s eyes drifted to see his phone vibrating next to his laptop.

**‘Shouyo’** was the name displayed on the screen and he slid the call to answer, allowing his devotees voice to echo throughout the room.

“Hi Suga-san, I hope you're having a nice afternoon! I have an update for you~!” The loud voice rang through Koushi’s ears, his hands reaching distinctively to turn down the volume. He could almost  _ hear _ the smile on the bright little runts face.

“I'm faring well, Shouyo.” Koushi twisted his neck, allowing it to pop “and must I remind you again to not call me Suga or Suga-san? I've given you permission to call me Koushi more than enough times, darling. You and Kageyama are practically my sons, don't you know?”

Koushi heard Shouyo giggle, the little orange ball loved to be complimented. “Okay Koushi! Understood!”

Suga laughed, “Alright, the update?” he asked, clicking through his tabs to look at the mission he sent them on a few days ago.

“ _ August 9th, 2017, Devotee mission. _

_ Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo sent to kill 4 political forces who were requested to be killed by an unknown source. 900k will be received after mission is complete. No specific orders on how the deaths must occur, so it was marked as a easy in and out drugging.” _

“Well, Kageyama and I successfully killed 3 of the politicians by drugging them with some concoction of arsenic and botulinum toxin that kageyama put together. They nearly died in an instant, no blood or fingerprints involved!” The younger said, sounding quite proud of himself.

“Good, good! What is the status on the fourth politician then?”

A small gasp erupted from the other side of line and Hinata spoke again, “That's right! We ran into Kenma and Kuroo-san! Kenma was already hired to kill that politician so he blew him and his family up.”

Koushi sighed, reaching up to pinch the arch off his nose “I see,” his hand slid down his face “Well, I suppose that can't be helped. He made it there first. Fair game.”

In reality, he was somewhat frustrated. Koushi didn't like having his kills taken from him, it was a pet peeve. “Please make it back safe and with all of your equipment, Shouyo. Tell Tobio to make sure nothing’s been left behind.”

He heard a happy hum off agreement come from the other line “Yessir! See you soon!” The line went dead and Koushi locked his phone again.

How frustrating.

\--

“Koushi is slightly mad at me right now apparently.” Kenma spoke while looking at an email from the silver haired criminal causing Kuroo to pull him closer to his chest.

They were currently cornered on the couch with a large blanket wrapped around them. They almost looked like a semi-normal couple.

“What did you do this time?”

Kenma felt the pressure of Kuroo’s chin on top off his head and he assumed he was trying to read the email but he probably couldn't, considering the fact that he didn't have his glasses on at the moment.

“That politician we blew up the other day for not paying us back,” he scrolled through the email again “Apparently, he was hired to kill him.”

Kuroo hummed, “So that explains why we saw shrimpy and his angry boyfriend that day.” Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Shouyo and Tobio.”

“That's what I meant” Kuroo shrugged off Kenma’s annoyance with the nicknames, going back to their before topic “So, is he just annoyed or is he gonna try and kill us? I prefer the first option but that guy is unbelievably unpredictable.”

Kenma was quiet for a moment or two as he tried to break down the email to find the tone of it because although he hated to admit it but Koushi was a very scary guy to piss off. He squinted slightly at the email, chewing his lip.

 

_ Dearest Kenma, _

 

_ I have been informed that you have made haste to kill one off my targets, Shinji Aumaru, by setting off a bomb in his household. Now, I'm going to admit that I am slightly annoyed by this...inconvenience. So, let's agree to not let it happen again, yeah? _

 

_ Xx, _

_ Sugawara Koushi. _

 

“Eh, he'll get over it.” Kenma finally decided after rereading the email.

“How can you tell?” Kuroo asked, moving his head to rest in the crook of his lovers neck. He wanted to be as close as possible to him.

“Well, for starters, he didn't say that we were going to be killed or that we should watch our backs.” Kenma snuggled closer to Kuroo knowing that he wanted to be closer. “And he signed his signature with two kisses. So, he's most likely not as mad. He's probably still getting paid a large amount for it.”

Kuroo nodded silently as Kenma locked his phone, throwing it on the ground next to the couch. Kenma fidgeted a little, trying to get comfortable until he turned to lay on his stomach on top of his lover, burying his face in his chest and letting out a frustrated sigh as he wrapped his arms around his nerd boyfriend.

The older boy did the same to the younger, holding him close and tugging on a strand of the fading blonde hair. “What’s the matter, kitten?” 

Kenma felt a small tingle run down his spine when hearing the nickname his lover uses on him, he will probably never get used to nicknames but being in love with Tetsurou means he signed up for them.

“Selling drugs and firearms is hard. Killing people is hard. I’m tired.” The younger mumbled into Kuroo’s chest “And Keiji asked us to do him a favor and find that one dude that got away when Koutarou went on that crazy ass spree last week. He wants us to just kill him outright but I’m too lazy and you can’t go because that means you have to  _ move _ which means I won’t be  _ comfortable _ anymore.”

Kuroo chuckled at his boyfriend's whining and how innocent he sounded (besides the fact he’s whining about having to go and kill a man).

“Just tell Keiji that you don't really have the energy to do any of that stuff. I'm sure he'll understand, babe.” Kuroo kissed the messy black roots that irritatingly stuck out more that the rest of Kenma’s hair.

“I usually would but we owe him for the World War two-point-five incident with Tooru.”

Kuroo nodded, remembering the terrifying incident that happened 2 years ago.

**Two years ago**

Lev, a Yakuza leader that Kenma knew quite personally, had just got put on parole for good behavior and as soon as he came out of the prison his very short tempered fiancé/2nd in command, Yaku, dragged him to Kenma and Kuroo. Lev explained that some crazy schizophrenic bastard had stabbed him in the midst of escaping the prison.

Lev didn't exactly seem to mind, seeing as his wound had healed completely within the year that it happened but oh  _ no _ , Yaku wanted this man  _ dead. _

It didn't take Kenma very long to realize that the crazy schizophrenic bastard in question was Tooru.

So, he agreed to do what Yaku requested.

Kuroo was  _ completely  _ against killing the genius mastermind. Not only is he very intimidating but so is his ex-warden of a boy toy that Kuroo personally knew before all this had happened. Tetsurou knew well enough that the two of them should  _ not _ be messed with.

Kenma, on the other hand, was already making bomb plans and execution moves. This lead to their first legitimate fight, which lead to Kuroo having to go stay with Keiji and Bo for two nights, Bokuto stating more than once in his best friend's defense that “It's okay bro, I would rather fight 8 angry Sawamura’s rather than be hunted by a pissed of Iwaizumi.”.

Soon enough, Kuroo gave into Kenma’s plans and they came to an agreement.

They would give an anonymous tip to the police about Tooru & Hajime’s whereabouts. So technically, it's not them who are trying to kill them.

Though that's not how it worked out and the two (very) angry men who didn't appreciate being shot at or hunted down very much found out about their scheme and there the war started.

Tooru and Hajime attacked Kenma and Tetsu in the middle of the night, Tooru had his hands wrapped around Kenma’s neck in anger as he whispered curse words towards the younger criminal.

Hajime and Kuroo were in the kitchen trying to kill each other with knives and breaking each other's limbs.

Eventually, between the two, Kenma overpowered Tooru with a Swedish Army Knife hidden in his pocket and a quick headbutt.

Disheveled and out of breath, he walked into the kitchen to see Hajime holding  _ his _ Tetsu in a headlock and a knife to his temple and from then on it was blurry for Kenma. All he could remember was holding a gun that Hajime had in his pocket against the schizo’s boyfriend's back and threatening him to leave now or he'll kill him  _ and _ his unconscious boyfriend.

Kenma held the gun against Hajime as he picked up Tooru and lead him all the way to the door telling him to “Never try anything like that again or I’ll slit both of your necks before you can even  _ try _ and apologize.”

Within the next few weeks, everything was fine until Kenma and Tooru both woke up tied up in Keiji’s basement with the Assassin standing in front of them, holding a gun with a look of absolute  _ anger _ on his face.

“I am  _ sick _ and  _ tired _ of all of this  _ bullshit _ that's going on between the two of you. I don't care what the hell happened or who started what, I want this  _ resolved right now.  _ If you don't agree to let bygones be bygones I will kill you both and then murder your little boy toys directly after, understand?”

Apparently, ever since Kuroo had told Bokuto about what happened he'd been making beats and talking about it  _ constantly.  _ He'd been coming up with algorithms on who would win in each fight and instead of taking it out on him, Keiji had gone to the main source of his annoyance.

In short, the two tied up criminals simply nodded in agreement. Keiji was scary.

\--

The sound of cracking knuckles echoed in the room as Tooru stated at the man in front of him with a look of disgust.

“So, you're the disgrace who tried to kill Hanamaki last night?” He sneered, his left hand on his hip as he stared at the irrelevant bastard in front of him. He watched as the well beaten up white man trembled as Mattsun stood behind him, looking just as angry as Tooru.

Last night, Howard Klein, an American drug lord from Chicago was here in Tokyo on business terms. Makki and him had been playing a round of poker whilst discussing trades they were willing to make. Makki accused Howard of cheating and ended up getting shot in the chest. He's fine and resting but it sure didn't sit well with Mattsun, Tooru, or Hajime at all.

“L-Listen, Oikawa! It was all a misunderstanding!” Howard chuckled nervously, it almost sounded like he was pleading “A friendly misfire! Yeah!”

Before anyone else could say anything else, Mattsun shoved Howard forward so that his face was on the ground. He didn't say anything as he kept his foot pressed to the man's cheek. Tooru could see that his friend was pretty angry. 

Tooru stared at Howard blankly as he had his face smashed into the dirty tile floor. He listened to the bastard's pleas that didn't leave his mouth but rather, his eyes. Howard was silently crying as Mattsun’s dirty boot slipped, hitting his nose at an angle that made a loud crack.

Tooru could see small dark shadows in his peripheral vision acting out Howard's death that ended in Tooru shooting him.So, he listened to the shadows, going to a small stand table and grabbing the nearest gun and cocking it. He points it at Howard's head.

“Move your foot Mattsun.” Tooru said plainly as he watched his friends foot lift from the man's face.

“Daddy! Stop!”

Tooru froze, his head whipping to look towards the door.

Standing there in the doorway stood Tooru and Hajime’s child with her hands on her hips, a stuffed elephant hanging loosely in her right hand. Her short blonde hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing a bluish onesie with purple flowers scattered around it. She must've been coming to tell her daddy good night before bed.

“Hitoka! Sweet pea!” Tooru hid the gun behind his back quickly, glancing to Mattsun just to see him smiling at the young child, awkwardly waving trying to make the man underneath his boot less noticeable.

Hitoka stared disapprovingly at the two men in front of her, not acknowledging Howard. “I’m telling Papa.” was all she said before turning around and walking back out the door.

Tooru dropped the gun and looked at Mattsun, “You finish Mr.Klein here.” He states.

“Hitoka! No! Daddy was just playing around!” Tooru shouted after his five-year-old daughter, running out the door.

You see, Hitoka came into Hajime and Tooru’s lives very unexpectedly one night. It was completely unplanned and for once in Tooru’s life, he was glad that he had followed the shadows.

It was cold and late at night in October, Hajime had been sorting out some stuff with a Yakuza group via Skype when out of the blue, Tooru came trampling down the stairs looking flushed and in a hurry.

The only words that came out of his mouth were mumbles about hurrying up and quiet shushes that would get louder every time he would shush whatever it was.

Hajime quickly dismissed himself from the online meeting, shutting the laptop and approaching his flustered lover whose eyes were wide and bloodshot as he grabbed the car keys that were laid on a side table.

“Tooru, babe, what's the matter?” Hajime asked calmly, worried about his pacing boyfriend.

“I have to follow them.” Tooru mumbled, spinning around quickly before shouting “We have to follow them!”

Before any questioning could even happen, Hajime was being dragged out of the house and to the car. Tooru was probably hallucinating again, he thought. Keiji said that this was common with him and not to fight against it unless he is trying to harm himself, it'll pass.

Tooru starts the car, flooring his way out of their closed off driveway and frantically driving in the direction of the town over.

Hajime had no idea what was going on but it sure looked important to Tooru based off of the concentrated look on his face as he mumbled about being almost there.

A good thirty minutes later, Tooru slammed on the breaks unexpectedly, almost giving Hajime whiplash.

“What the fuck, Tooru?!” Hajime questioned, slightly pissed off at his boyfriend's antics but who could blame him? It was ten to one in the morning. Of course, he was upset.

Again, Tooru ignored him. He stared blankly down the dark alley way that they were parked in front of. He didn't even know why he was following the shadows, he didn't even want to be here but he watched as one of the shadows waved for him to follow it down the alley way.

“C’mon.” was all he said to Hajime before shutting off the car and following the shadow. Hajime quickly following behind him, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

The shadow walked in front of Tooru lifelessly. It was almost mechanical with the way it trudged on.

Tooru watched as the shadow made a sharp right turn, walking directly into the tall brick building that they were walking along. The door to the building was already cracked open, jammed by a stray shoe that probably belonged to one of the many homeless people who lived in this part of town.

The couple walked into the building. It was dark and it smelled like face paint, crayons, and Play-Doh. The more Hajime looked around the dark room and his eyes adjusted and he noticed more detailed items. Scattered toys, coloring books left half open on the short tables, a corner filled with stuffed animals, and a small bookshelf with kids books messily placed on it.

“Tooru..” he stopped his deranged lover with a hand on his shoulder, “Are we at a daycare?”

Tooru turned to look at Hajime with a dazed expression, “No, now hush. Just...Just follow.”

He shrugged off Iwaizumi’s hand, pulling open a door that led to a dimly lit, pink hallway with painted bunnies and dragons leading down it.

Tooru watched for the shadow, he looked down the hallways but to his demise, it wasn't there. He wasn't crazy, he was here for a reason.  _ They _ were here for a reason. “What the f-”

“ 'Scuse me, misters, why’re you here so late?” 

The two whipped around, looking down.

A small girl, not even the age of five, stood in front of them. Her short blonde hair was in a bedhead stage and her long white nightgown was way too big on her, draping on the floor. A stuffed elephant was being held tightly by its leg in her hand. Her brown eyes were pretty droopy, she probably just woke up.

“Tooru-”

“You...” Tooru mumbled, ignoring Hajime and crouching down in front of the small girl. She didn't move but she smiled slightly at him.

“What's your name, cutie?” he asked her, booping her nose. She giggled.

“Hitoka.” she said innocently “Why’re you here mister? Is that your boyfriend?”

“Well Hitoka,” Tooru saw the shadows behind her making static sounds that sounded like death threats towards her, but he won’t allow that “I’m Tooru and this is Hajime but you don’t need to call us that because we’re taking you home!” He said ecstatically as he picked her up, listening to her giggle.

“Really?! Are you two my daddies?” She asked in an excited tone, almost how a kid asks if they’re going to Disneyland.

Tooru nodded as she smiled and hugged him around his neck. He felt good inside. He turned to look at Hajime who had a disapproving look on his face, no, not disapproving, he looked worried.

“Babe, this isn’t a pet shop. We aren’t normal people. This is an orphanage. We are criminals. This is wrong! What if she gets hurt? She won’t be in a safe environment and-”

“Hey...Stop it. Have I ever been wrong before?”

Hajime stopped talking and looked at the beautiful man in front of him who was holding a just as adorable child in his arms. He looked at him and he thought about the question and he hated to admit it but Tooru was never really ‘wrong’. Yeah, he took things a little too far sometimes but it always turned out fine. Almost like he could tell the future but in reality it was just his judgement. Even for a schizophrenic narcissist, he was never wrong.

When Hajime didn’t answer, Tooru smiled at him and gave him a look almost saying, ‘It’s going to be okay’.

“Alright Hitoka, are you ready to go to your new home?” Tooru asked the little girl in an excited tone who in return just cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. Tooru giggled, “Alright then! Let’s go!”

Before they could start walking the way they came, they heard rushed footsteps from down the hallway and people yelling ‘Hitoka!’ in the distance.

“We’ve got to go, now!” Hajime said in a tone that expressed the look that had been on his face the whole entire time. Worry.

Hajime’s worst fear these days is Tooru getting arrested. The next time he’s put in jail, it’s immediate death row. No trial. Nothing.

“Let’s go Hitoka!” Tooru said, rushing his way through the hallway towards the playroom again, Hitoka dropping her stuffed Elephant in the rush.

“Sparkle!” Hitoka squealed, reaching out for the elephant that landed on the slightly dusty floor. Hajime looked back to see a group of people behind them, yelling and shouting for them to stop. He looked back at Hitoka and saw tears in her eyes because of the commotion.

He ran back, grabbing Sparkle, and ran back to Tooru and Hitoka, rushing them out of the building. They ran to the car, Hajime in the driver's seat and Tooru in the back with Hitoka, buckling himself and Hitoka up. Hajime reversed the car out of the alley and onto the street in a matter of seconds, he could still hear the people shouting after them until they were far enough away and on their way back to the house.

“We gotta go back!” Hitoka argued, tears still in her eyes as she looked at Tooru with a sad expression.

“Why sweetie?” Tooru asked, looking just as worried as she did. He was probably second guessing his judgment and he kind of looked heart broken.

“Sparkle!” Hitoka sobbed “I dropped Sparkle!”

“Hey now, breathe Hitoka.” Hajime interrupted, reaching into the passenger seat and grabbing the stuffed elephant, holding it up “I grabbed Sparkle.”

Hitoka gasped, letting out another small sob but this time it was happy, “Sparkle! Thank you, Papa!”

Hajime blushed, because god damn was that cute, as he handed Tooru Sparkle to give to Hitoka. He felt really good and it’s not like a normal ‘good’ it was weird, he couldn’t explain it if he tried. It’s just being called Papa made him happy.

The drive was quite long, especially with the whole escape thing and having to take back roads. They had been in the car for about thirty minutes and Hitoka had fallen asleep with her head in Tooru’s lap and Sparkle pressed to her chest.

“Hey, Hajime?"

“Yes, my love?”

Hajime kept his eyes on the road, glancing up in the rearview mirror once in awhile to make eye contact with his love. Tooru was currently petting Hitoka’s long blonde hair and looking down at her.

“I promise to keep her safe and keep our life away from hers. I’ll even ask Koushi if chibi and Tobio can take her to regular school! She’s going to have a good life. I promise I will. You don’t need to worry.” Tooru said quietly, looking up to look at Hajime through the rearview mirror.

Hajime looked back at him and saw the determined look on his face, Tooru was being dead serious.

“So, you understand that she can’t see any of our work or hear about it?”

“I do.”

“And that she’s not a toy? She is an actual human being.”

“Of course!”

“She’s not like Kenma, Tobio, and Shouyo. You can’t tease her for being small. She is a child.”

“I wasn’t going to baby!”

Hajime chuckled, “Okay, I know I know. Just making sure.”

Tooru smiled at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

That’s how we’re here. 10 o'clock at night in Tooru and Hajime’s bedroom. Tooru sitting on the bed looking down at his hands as Hajime slipped on his boxers, a towel still on his head from his bath.

“This is the third time this month she’s caught us doing our work, Tooru.” Hajime rubbed his head with the towel “She’s only six and she’s seen you with a gun and me break someone’s neck. She’s seen Makki stab someone in the chest and Kenma brought a  _ bomb _ to the  _ house _ and thought that it was a good idea to  _ explain _ how they work! She’s six and she can explain how to put together a simple bomb that could blow up our  _ house _ !”

He wasn’t yelling but he was definitely frustrated about how much she’s learning about their lifestyle. It’s exactly what they didn’t want to happen. It is what it is.

“I mean, at least she’s smart right...?” Tooru mumbled out a plus of the situation only to earn a glare from Hajime who threw his towel into a hamper.

“Tooru, I just think that-”

“No. Don’t you dare say it, Hajime.” Tooru stood up immediately, the look he was giving him was near to ice and it wasn’t leaving. Hajime shut his mouth.

“Hitoka is  _ my _ daughter. She is  _ ours. _ I refuse to let anyone else have her. If you even  _ try _ to give her back to that orphanage I’ll kill you and everyone inside of it, do you understand me, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime stood there with wide eyes. First of all, he hasn’t heard that stupid nickname in years. Second, he may have suggested doing that once but that was not what he was going to say and honestly, hearing Tooru say it made him sick to his stomach.

Hajime reached out and wrapped his arms around his upset partner, holding him close. “That wasn’t even close to what I was going to say, stupid. Don’t skip to conclusions.” Tooru rested his head on his shoulder.

“What I was going to say was that we should be more careful and put locks on the doors to the office and garage so she can’t get in and we should explain to everyone else what we’re trying to keep away from her. Does that sound okay to you?” Hajime explained softly in Tooru’s ear, feeling Tooru nod slowly before looking up with a guilty look.

“I’m sorry for being mean, I just love her a lot Hajime.” He said softly.

“It’s okay, baby. I love her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME TELL YOU A THING.  
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG.  
> I TRIED OKAY I DID.  
> thank you guys so much for the support and please keep up with my tumblr (@schrullig-liebe) where i will answer questions about the story like extra stuff about their personalities and relationships and I'll post updates about the Bokuaka Prequel :)  
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this story on Wattpad too but decided to post it on here too.
> 
> I'm trying my hardest to make this good lmao okay?


End file.
